


Without Sugar

by JusticeBanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Attempt at Humor, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, What am I doing?, gonna freshen this up mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Mr. Broody, Barista Stiles and we got coffee, black without sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Broody

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at a Teen Wolf fic, and my first published fic, please be gentle! If you see something that you know is wrong, great, tell me! It would be even greater if you didnt, but the best thing would be if you pointed it out with a tip how to make it better or the correct thingy (Y) Yeah? coolio!  
> This will be a happyfic! yaay, but there will be times where it isn't so happy, but its not to dark (I hope, I don't think I really am that twisted) Anyways, tell me what you all think! I'd really appreciate it! All critism is welcome as long as you can back it up! Love ya'll!

 

* * *

 

The small wooden door tinkled at the front of the café as Stiles was piping frosting on the last batch of cupcakes, not that that was his job but it had somehow fallen on him this morning. He glanced at the watch and realized he'd been slacking for a while, which he probably shouldn't, not with the boss he had. A tall and seemingly broody man, which he should've expected if the tinkle from the door was any indication, walked up towards the counter as Stiles put the last cupcake on its place in the display. He got a bit startled as the man came into his peripheral vision but calmly put the piping bag away and gave him a smile.  
"Hey, what can I getcha?" He said, looking at the customer, he hadn't been here before, the few costumers this place got were mostly the same people, older couples or hipp and trendy students. And with a starbucks right around the corner, they had, as a smal private establishment, very few customers in comparison. He seemed to be thinking, his jawline sharp and agressivly clamped together and his eyebrows screaming concentration.  
"I'll take a regular black coffee, take away. No sugar." He said, his voice gruff and it sounded like he just woke up. Which wasn't really that weird, it was ten o'clock a Saturday morning. Stiles realized that he was a very attractive guy, like really, almost to the point he forgot to pour the cup of coffee. He managed to finally pour in a paper cup and put a lid on without making a fool out of himself which was a clear progress in the life of Stiles. He knew how clumsy he was and so did his boss and friends, but he could live with the fact that one guy in this god forsaken town didn't. He slid him the cup and received the payment and some extra tip. He looked just as displeased when he walked out as when he walked in. 

The rest of the day went on as everyday else, some people came in and turned around again, some others sat down and talked about relationships and about buying houses, others came in alone with laptops or sketchpads and Stiles tool their orders, and their money. He restocked the pastry, which he rarely had to do since people abandoned this place for Starbucks, why they now did that. He'd been working here since the beginning of senior year, but there were no Starbucks then and more employees, now it was just him, his boss Gerard and his granddaughter and Stiles friend Allison but she rarely worked, family perks, but since the major corporation moved to town business went bad, and for some reason Gerard placed his irritation with Stiles, which was alright, it was a good job, good pay and nice perks, free cakes. He opened shop at nine and he mostly worked until closing around seven or eight, depending on if anyone was sitting in or coming in around seven, if not he usually just closed up then, the chance of someone coming in after that were so small he might have better luck winning a state competition in keeping his mouth shut. 

This night weren't really any different except that Mr. Broody decided to walk in just minutes before Stiles was intending to close up. Even though it was close to ten hours since he was there last time he still looked like someone woke him up with a jackhammer less than ten seconds ago. Not terrified but angry, really angry. When he placed his stare at Stiles he looked just as shocked to see him there as Stiles was to see the same person walk into the cafe twice during a 12 hour period, hell, it was weird when people did it in a 36 hour period.  
"I must be making a hell of a cup of coffee for you to return!" He said and grinned at the guy. He just kept staring and Stiles could almost feel his gaze burning. Had he really been this cold in the morning?  
"A black coffee." He exhaled, seemingly exhausted, ignoring Stiles comment, which was probably good.  
"Yeah, coming up!" He said and prepared the cup, with less luck this time, he didn't completely fail, he had been doing this for a little more over a year but he poured coffee where coffee shouldn't be, outside the cup. "Fuck" he wiped the coffee of his hand with his apron and did the same with the coffee on the counter. "So how come you buy coffee here and not the luxurious stuff round the corner like the rest of town?" He continued and made his point by gesturing wildly. He just looked at him and placed his money on the counter and started to shift, as to walk away, without answering, Stiles knew he was too good at talking but this guy was just weirdly quiet. Even the most antisocial elders spoke more. He was worse than someone's grumpy grandfather.  
"It's closer." He said and walked towards the door. Or so it seemed. He sat down at a window table and proceeded to look out the window. Moping it looked like.  
The door made the tinkling noise once again and Scott came beaming through.  
"Hey man, you up for hanging out when you get of?" He panted as if he'd been running.  
"We could try; Hey Stiles my man whom I love more than anything, please drive me to my girlfriend so that I can get laid, or just you know, greet me first, tell me about my awesomeness and then I might consider it." Arms once again making his point a little more clear. Scott just looked at him before throwing a look aimed to kill, so this wasn't girlfriend business as usual. Stiles groaned.  
"I thought we could hang out," Scott looked around and spotted Mr. Grumpy in the corner by the window."I thought we could go back to our high school ways, you know, listen to the radio and find something to scope out?" he grinned.  
"Oh come on, we're supposed to be the good kids, the ones with straight A's and honoraries and shit, our parents are law enforcement!" He underlined A's by making a giant a with his limbs.  
"So you are not hanging out with me?" Scott teststed actually seeming worried he wouldn't.  
"Are you crazy?! I am first in line for fucking things up and breaking the law, I am seriously disappointed you thought less of me! I am also surprised you thought i would do anything remotely legal at this point!" He beamed.  
"Great! I'll wait In the car? You close up in ten right?" Stiles glanced at the large watch located on the big raw brick wall at the far end side of the café.  
"Yes, Let's get some police radio channel going! I'll drive you to Allison when we're done!" He said and threw him the keys before starting to clean the counter.  
"You know I would do the same for you!" Scott countered.  
"To bad I'm never getting a girlfriend you can drive me to in your nonexistent car!" he said sarcastically.  
"You could always hook with Danny, he's free now I heard!" Scott grinned as he ducked out the door. Stiles just continued on the wiping. He had almost forgotten about Mr Broody sitting at the window table when he started to think about getting into trouble, but he seemed uninterested in their conversation anyway. He knew he needed to clean up the kitchen tonight before he went home but honestly it could wait until the morning, he'd just get early and Gerard would never know. He stood there cleaning the counter by wiping the rag hither and thither over the same spot when he noticed the klink of the bell again and Broody was walking down the street. It was about the same time he realized his plans for tomorrow morning were spoken out loud. But then again, he would survive he had made a bigger fool of himself before. He decided not to panic more over the kitchen so he just closed the door and locked up.

 

He and Scott sat outside a large abandoned industrial building for almost five hours that evening. Scott was certain that there were something going on in there with something. It wasn't that he didn't tell Scott what it was or wasn't he just didn't know himself, he just apparently had some kind of intuition that shit was happeing, like he was incapable of thinking that it for once was calm in Beacon Hills, only minor crimes like fifteen year olds messing up private property, they didn't even do it right.  
"What if we tap into another frequency? We could find something fun!" Scott looked at him and he needed say more, he didn't feel like stumbling over any more dead bodies.  
"Okay so no more tapping in on police frequencies. Got it! I'll drop you of att Allisons, make sure she remembers she actually has to work tomorrow!" He said before he turned on the engine and pulled out from their hiding spot.

 

When he got home it was a good hour and a half past midnight and he were going to need to be at work around seven if he wanted to clean up properly before opening up. So he set his alarm for five thirty, he would snooze about 45 minutes then panic for the remaining time. But when morning came, the snooze button was way to close to the dismiss button, which as so many times before made him wake up way to late, like around eight. Which means that when he finally got into work it would be closer to eight thirty and Gerard would be super pissed. Like unpleasantly pissed, scary even. He pulled out of bed cursing and almost rolled down the stairs for not pulling his pants all the way up while running downstairs. He snagged his keys and were out the door before he could even say hey and goodbye to his father sitting surprised at the dinner table behind his paper.  


He stumbled in through the back door. At least Gerard wasn't there yet so he could do the worst and then start to clean more in detail. As he started to fill the washer with mugs, cups and plates he heard the backdoor open and he could feel the baby hairs in his neck rise. Stiles knew he worked under weird conditions he opened and closed most days nearly five days a week with no real lunch break since he worked alone, he opened up seven days a week and closed five days in a normal week, and then he cleaned the kitchen after the bakers and kitchen staff three nights a week, and he did that for a good, but not really good enough pay, it wasn't going to take long before Gerard dumped some more responsibility on him with no raise, telling him that he would do what he was told if he wanted to keep his job, and he did cuz he wasn't really at the top on the hiring lists in town, he was a trouble maker with ADHD, it just didn't work, but Gerard had given him a job as a favor to Stiles' father he guessed. It would seem that he once again had disappeared into his trail of thoughts since Gerard now stood in front of him and looked like he was waiting for an answer. It started to dawn on Stiles how ultimately screwed he really was, and on the day he both overslept and didn't take his medication. Great.  
"I said, why didn't you do this last night like you were told?" Gerards voice were cold but calm.  
"I might have forgotten all about it and realized to late?" He tried, Gerard didn't seem to buy it but Stiles decided to stick with it, better than him knowing he meaningly skipped out on it. Gerard doesn’t say anything he just glares at him and Stiles can feel the cold running up his spine, making him shiver. As he once again starts with yesterdays work Gerard choughs to get his attention so he gently places down the tray he currently trying to wash off.  
"Even if they don't use the kitchen on Sundays I will have it cleaned Saturday nights, I don't like walking right into world war two! I will be back down at nine, if you're smart for once, it will be cleaned and you will be on your merry way opening up, are we clear?" He said, once again calm but cold. Stiles just nods, this was a way more terrifying approach than his usual scolding. When the clock turns nine he is not far from done, but far away enough, he decides to open up the door and when there are no customers he will continue cleaning, he should be able to hear the bell tinkle from there so he returns to the kitchen. Gerard stands by the uncleaned stove, looking at it with disgust would be a better fit actually. He can feel that something is wrong deep in his gut, but he still opens his mouth.  
"I thought that I would.." He doesn't get any further before Gerard walks towards him, not seeming so calm anymore, just cold, he stops just inches from Stiles himself.  
"I told you to be done by nine." Stiles throat feels dry as he tries to swallow and speak up, gerards eyes screaming at him. Before he can even start to form coherent words Gerard turns around, facing away from him, Stiles can't really see what he's at but figures that was the worst of it. When he turns around he does it with speed much higher than needed in this tiny kitchen and it isn't until the large ladle hits him he realize why. His breath leaves him, and before he can really register what is happening it hits him in the ribs once again. It feels like he is hammering him forever, but eventually he stops, just seconds after Stiles hear the bell on the door tinkle. Gerard drops the ladle and helps him up by pulling him harshly to his feet, it took him a while to even realize had actually crawled together on the floor. He brushes Stiles' apron off as he proceeds to talk:  
"I told you to be finished, don't let this happen again, and please don't tell anyone, that would be... unpleasant. Go tend to the customers." And just like that he walks off leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen. His scrawny tall body screaming at him to stop moving as he makes his way out to the counter. Stiles wouldn't recommend anyone eating anything on a Sunday since nothing is actually cooked or baked on that day but just reheated and not really all that pleasant but today he would even actively tell people to stay away from the soup.

 

Stiles realizes by the time that he stands smiling in front of Mr. Broody that he probably should've looked in a mirror for he feels stared at on a completely different level this morning than the other day, that could also have something to do with him just being beaten and manhandled by his boss in the kitchen, which now when it is sinking in makes him feel a bit sick. He kept wondering what Gerard meant by unpleasant when he said not to tell like stiles was five. He knew he should tell his father, but Gerard was a wealthy man with a high social standing and a lot of powerful friends, at least that was what Allison had told him. Shit.  
He heard the broody guy tell him what he wanted, Stiles just assumed it was the same as yesterday and started to prepare a cup of coffee, succeedingly pouring it without shaking everything out of the pot. He felt the other man's gaze on him as he put the lid on, he looked different, still like he wanted to commit murder but there was an undertone of something else, less homicidal. He looked back at him and smiled as he handed him the cup and wished him a nice day. He scurried back and forth to the kitchen until a bit after ten to get on with the cleaning and then he just sat there all day by the counter listening to the few tinkles of the door and taking the orders before once again sitting there waiting and thinking. He heard the backdoor open and close around lunchtime so he knew Gerard had either moved on to the next place he owned or he went home, still, he wasn't here which Stiles realized made him able to relax. Since it was a Sunday he didn't close up, Allison did, which was nice for once. She walked in looking pleased with Scott by her side around four.  
"Everything alright?" She asked, which wasn't really a weird question but Stiles were already on edge and read into it way to much for his own good.  
"Everything is fine." Except the fact that your grandfather decided to hammer me with a metal ladle earlier he thought, he should've told her, he trusted Allison not to go squeaking to Gerard about it but something in him didn't want to let it out. Not even when she lingered in the question long after he'd answered. He'd gotten a lot of glares today and he was starting to get tired of it.  
"I forgot to take my Aderall this morning, I'm just inattentive." He said as he threw his apron in his small locker outside the staffroom. He pulls his hoodie on and proceeds out to his car where Scott stands waiting. If he couldn't tell Allison he hoped he could tell Scott but then again, that would be telling Allison so once again he chokes.  
"Ready for some food?" Scott says and Stiles must've looked really tired or uninterested for he speaks again: "My treat!" And even shocked and hurting Stiles likes his food, especially if it is free. He keeps thinking about Mr. Broody. He should probably try to pry a real name out of him so that he won't have to call him Mr. Broody in his mind.  
Surprisingly he falls asleep fast that night.  
As he wakes up to the constant buzzing of his alarm he groans. It somehow feels like he's been hit by several small trucks. Or a soup ladle multiple times. As he showers he can see the bruises start to shape and take place on his chest and lower abdomen. He quickly dismisses it, it wasn't actually that bad, and if it ever happened again, he would have his dad on speed dial and he would punch that fucker right back.  
Yepp, that was totally his plan.

 

* * *

 

Allison was able to take more shifts more often from the next week on, maybe because she and Scott seemed to have some kind of pause, that according to Scott was her idea, and he was heartbroken, sitting on Stiles couch crying more than they both felt comfortable with, but he just held him when he needed to be held and gave him sugars and videogames when he needed that.  
Stiles still opened every morning seven days a week but now he only closed two nights. He noticed that Mr. Broody came in both mornings and nights, but at different times. But only closing two times a week also meant that he rarely had to clean the kitchen which he was happier than he should be about.  
As the broody guy walks in again like every morning and evening before for about two weeks Stiles can no longer pretend he has no interest in knowing who he is what he does. His eyes still glimmer light green with murder but somehow it's become something so sexy Stiles no longer knows where to hide when he walks towards him in his dark jeans and v-neck t-shirts.  
"Coffee, black without sugar?" He asks and gets a tired but shocked nod.  
"You know if this was a movie you would totally crush on me now." Stiles grinned but got no real response, only a grunt and a rising eyebrow. Brain-to-mouth filter, he thought, gotta keep that active. He blushed a bit when he slid the cup over to the older man.  
"You are here a lot, not that I don't enjoy having you here, you are probably my best customer ever, but I worry about your coffee habits, you do realize you could just get a brewer yourself and then you wouldn't have to pay two dollars for the same batch of coffee you drank in the morning? Unless that makes you stop coming here then we have the best coffee you can ever get!" He babled on. He could swear he saw the guy smile as he shook his head like a old man towards a child.  
"It the closest place to home that has passable coffee that beats the one at the station." He said, his tone dull but strong. He spoke, to Stiles!  
"Station? You a cop?" He asked in disbelief, his dad would've said if they've gotten a new deputy, especially when he was this handsome, right? But then again, since he was this handsome his dad would probably want to keep it from Stiles as long as possible or he would have him sitting there all day looking at Grumpy's ass while nagging on his father to eat healthier, and his dad's biggest problem with that wasn't the ass-scoping.  
"Yeah." He said, he put the money down on the counter for the coffee and left with a small wave. Stiles were on the phone quicker than he would've been if the place had been on fire.

"Stiles, what is it?" His father spoke dryly, clearly preoccupied, excellent, he would get more out of him if he were concentrated on something else.  
"Hey dad, just checking in! See to it that you didn't get curly fries with your veggie burger that you love so much, and just to ask the name of the broody but mysteriously hot new deputy you didn't tell me about." He rambled on as he fidgeted with his apron waiting anxiously for his father to answer. He heard him sigh at the other end of the phone.  
"How did you find out we had a new deputy?" He asked.  
"He buys coffee here every morning and evening, so tell me why didn't you say!" Stiles pressed.  
"Because I knew you would just stalk him, much like you are doing now Stiles, just no, he is too old for you and I know what you are thinking!" Stiles felt like awarding his dad the best dad award for knowing him so well but he also wanted to hide a bit because his dad knew him so well he had figured out his preference of butts to stare at.  
"Oh come on! Give me a name, I promise I won't stalk him, or try to woo him, I'm just interested is all." His father grunted at that, like he could know Stiles were telling lies long before Stiles even found out himself. He had no plans on falling in love with Mr. Grumpy, he just wanted a name to match the ass with, and for his deepest darkest fantasies at night perhaps, but he wasn't going to tell his dad that. Nope.  
"Fine!" The sheriff finally exhaled, "It's Hale, Derek Hale, but I swear to god, one complaint from him about some random kid at a coffee shop and I will have your head." Stiles knew that name, he had snooped around at the old Hale house after it burned to the ground, Gerards daughter had gone to prison for arson and killing the whole family except two. The two survivors had left quite quickly but seemed like one of them had returned. At that lucky return Stiles smiled.  
"Stiles, I'm going to hang up on you now, go home and eat before you do anything stupid. Love you." And then the phone beeped leaving him alone and grinning.  
Derek Hale, well, this sure was going to be fun. And that’s when he broke his promise to not fall for Deputy Derek Hale.

 


	2. Stiles?

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles knew he probably shouldn't do what he was about to do, but then again there were a lot of things he probably should never had done, like the time he overheard his dad talking about a drug bust so he dragged Scott with him and ended up at the location before the cops but after the dealers. Needless to say, they got grounded. He drove erratically, radio blasting but he wasn't listening much as he thought about everything else possible at the moment. He took a detour through the drive through and got two veggie burgers, a side salad and curly fries before heading over to the station, he wasn't going to head over to scope out Deputy Hales ass without a cover. And it was a really good cover, he would get two birds with one stone, hopefully a nice ass to check out and making sure his dad ate properly in all the right ways. There were two officers outside when he drove into the police stations parking lot. They glared at him when he parked messily and lowered the volume before basically throwing himself out of the car and waving hello, they just shook their heads and waved back. He barged right in with the take away bags held high, people making way as he barged his way towards his dad office.

"Hey" he heard someone say with a rough tone. "kid!" He spun around and found himself face to face with Derek Hale.

"Hey yourself, I'm not really a kid though. Although I may look like it." He blurted. Smooth.

"You can't just barge through the station like this kid, are you looking for anyone?" He said still sounding all bossy. Which did more for Stiles than it should.

"My dad. He's waiting for food!" He said beaming dangling the foodbag infront of Dereks glorious eyes.

"I hope to god you aren't giving him salad, we need him happy tonight if we want to get this case done, we have a long night ahead of us!" Another deputy smirked from behind her desk winking at Stiles.

"Sorry about that, these fries are mine, he'll survive, that's the plan at least." Stiles grinned.

"It's not your job to take care of me." Derek looked from Stiles to his father who joined them. Even though he had said that with a harsh tone his face was soft but tired.

"You're the Sheriffs son?" Derek asked eyebrow rising. Stiles nodded and John looked at him like he was anxious to get the two of them into separate rooms.

"Yupp" He grinned widely. "it's all perks!"

"Yeah, no other kid have gotten into that much trouble and successfully talked his way out of it!" The female deputy grinned.

"I think you forget that I have a best friend I bring with me Jane." He said before shaking the bags of food in his fathers face. She just shook her head and dove down into her computer screen

"You hungry yet!?" He just sighed and led him into his office, leaving Derek Hale gaping, oh well, not really but he wished that was the impact he had, behind them. Stiles spent his night flailing around on a rolling desk-chair, scooping out Derek's ass until he went home around eight.

 

The next morning Stiles yawned as he threw his red hoodie in his locker before walking over to the entrance door, unlocking and turning the closed sign to open.

In about an hour Derek walked in looking homicidal as usual, Stiles prepared his coffee before he was even at the counter.

"Already in the making" he said tiredly as Derek reached him. It was an odd silence spreading, not all unlike normally. 

"So your name is Stiles?" He lifted an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. Stiles glanced down at his nametag, that’s what it said. To many syllables in his real name for that to fit.

"No, we are not going to go there." He said and tried to laugh it away until he realized that it sounded like he didn't want to get to know Derek or want Derek to know him, which wasn't the case. "mostly because I can't even pronounce it myself." He confessed and leaned at the counter, head in his hands, grinning. Derek looked at him as usually but seemed to believe him, he took a sip, which he never did at the counter. People usually didn't believe him when he said that until he tried to actually tell them his name, then they believed him and probably wanted to cut their ears of. "So, how come you never wear your uniform?" Stiles asked, maybe sounding a bit to disappointed in the fact that he didn't wear it to the shop, he had looked really good in it.

"I change at the station." Stiles didn't even bother to try to get more out of him than that. "Thank you for the coffee." He muttered before heading out again.

"Dude, you payed for it so there's no need to thank me!" He yelled after him. Derek just waved his hand at him while walking out.

 

The more he saw Derek caffeine depraved the more he wanted to just grab him and kiss him.

Amongst other things.

 

* * *

 

 

"He looks like an Homicidal maniac Stiles, are you sure he's a cop? Like for real, maybe he's an undercover criminal?" Scott said as they sat in his jeep looking at a Derek in civilian clothing rounding up people with his father.

"Really? Noo.." Stiles wasn't convinced himself that it wasn't just the way Scott said.

"Maybe he's one of those experts they bring in from minimum security prisons to work with them?" he tried.

"He's probably just a homicidal maniac with a badge." Scott shrugged.

"I think I'm falling in love with that homicidal maniac Scott, he's an adorable homicidal maniac!" Stiles argued whilst blushing. "Especially when he hasn't had his first cup of coffee, I think he just wakes up, pulls on a shirt and jeans, and walks into the café all sleepy and mushy before he heads to the station where he showers and changes and saves the world. Or he might shower at home, whatever, he's super hot and he saves people Scott!" He groaned and bumped his head into the steering wheel. Scott burst out in a full blown laughter.

"How long has he been coming to the café? What, three months soon? And you're already breaking. He should be a torturedevice." He laughed, earning a punch from Stiles.

"He is a torture device Scott, my private one, seeing him once a day makes me crazy!" He groaned once more, Scott just simply held his hand on his back as they sat there staring at the officers doing their job, or at least Scott did, Stiles were looking at a steering wheel.

"So a lot of sad wanking going on?" Scott laughed viciously. Stiles just groaned.

 

Stiles were washing of a few of the tables just after his second and last scheduled closing night this week when Gerard stood counting the weeks profit and doing other managing stuff. It had been a calm week, as usual, but more people had seemed to actually been there. Gerard sounded pleased as he put it all in a envelope and closed up the register.

It was a colder morning than usual and Stiles needed to remember to thank the gods for that, for Derek walked in as usual but along with his regular tight t-shirt and dark jeans he was wearing a black leather jacket that snuggled his shoulder blades and shoulders to the point that it left Stiles drooling, well figuratively speaking at least, but he was not going to lie, there might have been a bit of drool escaping his mouth as he flailed to stand straight and make it look like he wasn't staring when that was exactly what he was doing.

"You alright?" He asked, sounding less grumpier than usual, stiles couldn't help but to blush.

"I'm fine, black coffee coming up." He blurted and proceeded to pour the shitty coffee into a cup.

"So everyone in town know you as Stiles Stilinski?" Derek asked rising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Yupp, pretty much. I'm still not telling you my real name though." He grinned, inside he was screaming, Derek was talking to him by his own will!

"Too bad, you got me curious now." He smirked and Stiles just about melted. Was it now he should be all cliché and write his number on the coffee cup? Or should he just ask him out? Would he even want to go out? What if he told his dad and all went bad, or if Derek was to scared of the sheriff to actually say yes to go out with him and then they'd end up like Romeo and Juliet, longing for each other but not really having the possibility to be. If his dad didn't want Derek in Stiles' life he wouldn't be, but what it his dad loved him and...

"Hello?" Derek said and waved his hand in front of him as if to call him back to earth.

"I realize you were saying something, but I disappeared into my mind for a while and that happens from time to time and I was honestly trying to figure out the best way to give you my number but I think that it would be way to cliché to write it on a mug and then, oh my god, I should just stop talking." He could feel his face turn red. Derek just lifted an eyebrow at him. "Unless you want my number then I'll write it down on the mug since..." He fidgeted with his apron as Derek spoke.

"Stiles." He said calmly. Stiles looked at him, terrified actually. He'd only asked Lydia out before and he knew she would never say yes so he had just continued even though he knew there were no hope but this, Derek might actually say yes.

"Shut up." He continued and slid the cup back over to Stiles, who just looked at it like it was alien. Once he understood what he was supposed to do he fumbled after a pen and tried to calmly ad tidy write his number down on the mug. "Do I have to ask your father for permission before I call you?" Stiles assumed he was dead serious as always but for the longer the silence grew he started to think the grumpy guy could joke. "I would assume that you are an adult and that he wouldn't really have say anyway am I right?" Stiles nodded at that.

"Don't let my dad see that though," he grinned and pointed at the mug. Derek seemed to smile at his joke as he started to gather up his scribbled cup and putting down change. "No need, that one is on me!" Stiles beamed. Derek just shook his head and lifted the cup.

Before he walked out he turned around.

"Do you really think I went in here every morning only for this coffee?" he didn't even wait for an answer before he was out of the door.

Stiles waited for the call for about four days before he started to get really impatient. Scott thought he was ridiculous for worrying, but he knew how Scott acted around Allison, or rather had acted, it was still a touchy subject.

About a day later he finally heard from him. He was laying in his bed reading the latest issue of his favorite comic book as he heard his phone beep,. At first he thought it was Allison who wanted to change her shift with him, again. She'd been starting to date this guy he used to hang out a bit with in high school named Isaac so he'd been getting a lot of those text the last couple of days, it wouldn't be long until he was back on his own schedule again. He picked up the smartphone and nearly squealed like a fifteen year old when he saw who it was from.

> Hey, that was it, Stiles felt wierdly dissapointed but then he realized that his Mr. Broody had texted him after getting his number knowing exactly what Stiles wanted.

<Heya, great to hear from you! :D, he felt the regret pushing over him as soon as he had clicked send, that was the most unsexy smiley ever. It took about forever for Derek to answer but it might not even have been that long really.

>So what's your plan now? Keeping it short and concise, oh, Stiles had not thought about anything that they could actually do, oh my god what were they supposed to do?!

<Coffee-date? He shot away quickly, super nervous. Oh lord, he couldn't ask him out for a coffee, he drank coffee two times a day already.

<Or maybe not, you're probably super tired of coffee, god, we'll do whatever you like. Just seconds after sending that he started to worry if Derek would read to much into it, he hadn't meant anything in the way that it sounded.

>Coffee-date is fine, meet me outside Starbucks in an hour? Stiles were practically jumping up and down at that.

<I'll be there! \\(￣< ￣)>

Oh my god, Stiles were going on a date with the hottest Deputy in Beacon Hills, he was going on a date with Derek Hale! The Derek Hale with the perfect ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, this chapter is a bit shorter (as you may have noticed) than I'd like but I am almost under deathtreath to upload more while I write so here we are, I will try to upload longer chapters mostly because I feel it's better fro the fic in general but there might be these shorter darlings from time to time.   
> If you feel that there were things bugging you, let me know, preferably with a way to fix it too! I hoped you liked this chapter even though it isn't giving you very much.   
> XO /L.B


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

* * *

 

Stiles all but ran down to the Starbucks, excited and a bit nervous but hey, he was drinking coffee with a handsome guy and holy hell was Scott going to get this rubbed in his face, after he had started to feel a bit better about Allison. He had thrown on a nicer t-shirt, meaning it was less used and more washed than the others and he had even panicked if it was the right thing to wear.  
His father was home at the time but left him alone, just shook his head at him and his crazy things before settling down on the couch with a paper and the TV sounding loud.  
"What are you panicking over?" John finally asked the third time Stiles rushed down the stairs keys in hand but changed his mind about the shirt he was wearing.  
"Nothing, just um, going out to see Scott and um, play some games and stuff, see you later!" He said and rushed out, not bothering to change his shirt one last time. It was probably the best one anyway.  
He slammed the door to his jeep and drove off. 

"You're late." Derek said but didn't seem all that annoyed by it.  
"I'm sorry, I had to, um, change my shirt. For an hour." Ten seconds in and he was already screwing it up. Good, great job.  
"Okay, I ordered you a regular coffee, it seemed safest." He said before he took a sip from his own cup. Stiles just nodded a thank you before he sat down. His palms sweaty, he was so not used to this. What did people even do on dates? Talk, they talked, and he was good at that, but he wasn't good enough at it to make people tolerate it.  
"I wasn't sure you would be free, but i figured since you weren't at the coffee shop this afternoon you'd be up for meeting." Derek said. Stiles just nodded at his drank his coffee.  
"So, where'd you move here from?" He asked as he fidgeted with the coffee cup. It was a bit to harsh for him but he hated cream so endured.  
"New York, me and my sister moved there after the fire." He said in a matter of fact. Seemingly unbothered by the question.  
"Didn't your sister come back home with you?" Stiles followed up with before clasping his cup of coffee in a nervous manner.  
"No." Stiles was curious to the point of death but the longer he waited for Derek to continue he realized he wouldn't actually say why. Stiles may have a loud mouth and an inability to shut the fuck up but he knew when not to press on matters people had a hard time with. He wasn't a complete idiot.  
"I'm sorry about your family." He said instead and gave him a soft, reassuring look. 

The rest of the 'date' went surprisingly well, when Stiles mentioned the old high school Derek actually even smiled.  
"You played lacrosse?" Derek asked and eyed stiles as if disbelieving him.  
"I was on the team! I never said I actually got to play! I did from time to time though, it was hella cool!" He grinned.  
"That bad?" Derek asked and raised an eyebrow while smiling faintly.  
"Exceptionally bad, horrible some would say, coach would just say it would have been really good if I wasn't mentally deficient. But he loved me, kept my ass on the team. I was a good bench warmer, his best one." At that Derek actually laughed. Stiles made Derek Hale laugh, he was all bubbly inside. 

The coffee was finished a long time before they actually rose from their seats almost two and a half hour later. Derek had talked about some teachers they had both had in high school, at least before he and his sister left the town. Stiles had blabbered on about the various pranks he and Scott had done at that school. They had actually had a good time, and Derek had spoken much more than Stiles even thought he was capable of.  
"So, should we do this again?" Stiles asked, to hyped up about getting to spend time with him again to notice Scott Coming closer.  
"If you want to." Derek said and gave him a smile. Again. It wasn't so rare anymore.  
"I'd love to." he beamed and smiled a wide goofy smile. At that Derek cupped his hands on Stiles' face and drew him in close, all the air in Stiles had left him and when their lips pressed together he almost died. Derek's lips were sweet yet bitter from the coffee. It lasted for two, maybe three wonderful seconds then Derek was walking towards his car with a giant smirk. 

"Shit man, Stiles got kissed, call the newspapers! This needs to be told, it’s a rare event, people need to be aware of such things!" Scott said, making Stiles jump at the spot.  
"You scared the shit out of me man!" He said and punched him lightly.  
"That’s was adorable and frightening at the same time. He's like so out of your league, how did you blackmail him?" Scott asked snickering.  
"Believe it or not, I didn't." He said dumbfounded.

* * *

Stiles was once again rushing into the police station, but this time without food. His dad had called him an hour earlier and told him to get down and they'd go out and get something to eat. He wish he could say that the dumbfounded glow from getting kissed by his crush the day before was still active but it wasn't, not since he'd come to work to run straight into, literally, a already pissed of Gerard Argent. That had earned him a lecture about rushing and a backhanded slap on his cheek which was actually starting to bruise lightly after they had both gotten of the floor from the impact.  
Stiles pushed his way through crazed and overworked deputies and officers before first spotting Derek, who seemed amazingly calm in the chaos. Before he could say hi darted away, into his dads office, so he just went after, seeing that was where he was heading anyway.  
They were both talking, voices concentrated and hard, probably some mugging or another semi-violent crime.  
"Ey yo."Stiles said and waved at them both. Earning not only one but two happy-to-see-you faces, or at least he thought. Derek's facial expressions were always debatable. He walked over to his dad's desk and sat down at the rolling desk chair, spinning around a few times before settling. John looked at him and seemed to study his face for a few seconds before he gestured towards the small and seemingly unnoticeable bruise on his cheekbone.  
"D'you walk into the bathroom cabinet again?" he asked.  
"Huh," it took a while for him to realize what he was referring to. "uh yeah." John just shook his head whilst he went and gave him a hug before he resumed his conversation with Derek. 

"The problem isn't his alibi, his wife isn't really that good of one and we probably have some DNA from the samples by now, if they match, take him in." The older man Stilinski said and gave the younger policeman a faint smile. Derek looked down at some files sternly before he too looked up and gave the sheriff a nod. As he started to make his way out of the office John collected up a few more files before turning to Derek.  
“You know what, I'll go with you, I need to talk to Perrish anyway.” the sheriff said and pushed Derek gently out the door, Stiles immediately followed, to curious as to what the unknown man is a suspect for, but stands grounded with a pull. He looks down on his wrist to see it’s cuffed to his father’s desk. He tugs at his arm gently, hopping it will come off but no such luck.  
“Yo daddy!” he said and pulls his hand the cuffs making a ruffling noise. Derek looks at him surprised but doesn’t help him, he just looks at the sheriff who ushers him out the door to his office saying something Stiles can't quite figure out. It takes about two minutes before his dad’s sticks his head inside the room again.  
“I told you to not bother him Stiles! I meant it!” and then he was out again. Great, now what? 

He started to dig through the desk for a paperclip or something familiar. There were no dinner to be had only weird-ass disciplinary measurres. He sat sulking for a few more minutes before actually starting to work on getting out of the cuffs. He knew his father had taken the files of the case with him out of there so that Stiles wouldn't take a peek, so he had nothing fun to do in there either. Once he was out of restraints he fell back into the chair and waited for his father to come back. He logged on to his dad's computer and played a game of chess before he walked through the door. 

He glared at him for a bit before he actually took stiles out for dinner.  
"Derek asked what you'd done to deserve being cuffed to my desk and I said I told you to let him be since I know he don't like engaging in conversations and especially not monologues which you do very well." Stiles opened up his mouth to speak but got shot down by his father. "He told me it was basically his idea, so I'm not gonna have a problem with it. But I swear to god, if you somehow coaxed that man into.." He started but Stiles cut him off.  
"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you." John looked at him, shook his head then they were both digging in on their veggie burgers. He decided not to tell him that it was basically Derek who stalked him and not the other way around. The two of them seemed to get along great at work, he didn't really know why but it made him smile. 

 

Derek walked in as usual the next morning, smiling as he spotted Stiles behind the small wooden counter, as if he hadn't expected him to be there. Which he were, practically always. Stiles was two steps ahead of him as he put the coffee on the counter before Derek even reached him. He grinned as he picked it up, leaving a bill on the counter.  
"We practically live on you byung coffee here now." Stiles grinned as he placed the bill in the register, he tried handing over the change but Derek refused to take it, he even refused to acknowledge that he was even offered it back.  
"Yeah? Who's place is this even? It doesn't seem to be commercial." He asked. He actually seemed to be interested but Stiles wondered if telling was such a good idea, he had a feeling the Argents and the Hales still had a bit of a problem with each other, since one family was responsible of the murdering of the other. But he didn't want to lie.  
"Um, Gerard Argent. He owns a few small establishments in town actually, this is only one of them." He said and leaned on the counter biting his lower lip, anxious to see the reaction from the older man. At first it seemed like he would explode but then he just unclenched his fists and let out a breath before nodding. That was it. 

"I see, so when do I get to know your name?" He asked, curiosity glimmering in his wonderful, wonderful eyes. Stiles were only grateful for the change of conversational topic. Derek's lips almost shone in the damp light of the old lamps. He couldn't stop thinking about that one short kiss and he could feel himself blush.  
"Oh noo! If I told you I'd have to kill you!" He said and imitated a James Bond pose, his fingers turned into a lethal weapon.  
"I see, well then, how about you don't tell me per say, what if you write it down perhaps?" he winked.  
"Fine, I'll show you my license, on one condition!" He smirked, Derek seemed intrigued so he just smiled broader.  
"What?" Derek asked staring him dead in the eye. Good thing there was a whole counter between them, it would be a bad thing if he had to explain the uncomfortable and awkward boner that started to grow.  
"You'll let me cook you dinner." He smiled and Derek seemed to have expected something a bit more intense since he noticeably relaxed as he smiled.  
"You cook?" He asked, Stiles didn't see why that was such a surprise. His dad's favorite way of getting dinner was eating it out of a take away bag or box and he really shouldn't eat that much jusnk food so yes, stiles cooked, there was no one else there to do it.  
"I do, don't seem so surprised, how do you think my dad gets food usually?" He asked trying to stand in a way that wasn't uncomfortable in tight pants.  
"I figured he was the one doing the cooking." Derek said, and that would seem like the most logical thing.  
"Oh, well, he tried, got us both food poisoning, other than that, he's an okay chef." at that Derek seemed to soften up even more.  
"Well then, I look forward to it, text me the time and place and I'll be there." he winked. Stiles was certain that he'd died somewhere along the last couple of weeks, he just scored a second date with a police deputy who could've become a professional model or something like that. Something was definitely wrong with that guy. 

"Well, I should get going, but first I want to see that license of yours." He said as he once again looked Stiles directly into his eyes. Stiles fumbled in his back pocket after his wallet before he slid it over the counter.  
"I've always wanted to do that sliding thing" he said as Derek picked up the piece of plastic. "kinda feels like I'm in some bad action movie sliding government secrets across the table to the mob-guy threatening to kill me." He said and awaited Derek's reaction.  
"I am seriously questioning what your future will look like." He said and shook his head before his eyes darted down to the small piece of plastic firmly in his large perfect hands. Stiles swallowed and bit on his lower lip. "Okay, I cannot pronounce that, I am not even going to try." He shook his head and gave the card back.  
"I told you so!" Stiles said and gave him a, hopefully, not to wanting look.  
"I should get to work, but thank you for the mini-date." Derek said and once again leaned into kiss him. This time Stiles actually saw it coming and could kiss him back. Which was way more exciting than he thought.  
"Stiles," he asked as he turned around. Stiles nodded as to usher him on with his question or whatever he wanted to say. "did you really get that bruise from a cabinet?" Stiles felt his blood freeze, before he could stop himself he nodded and Derek was out of the door.

* * *

The next two weeks were uneventful, according to his dad the station was in utter chaos because of some murder investigation, some lady went around picking out groups of people that she then killed off, like some bad horror movie about witches and sacrifices. That ment Derek had postponed the dinner date for a while, until they caught her. 

Stiles was fidgety the whole evening before Derek was about to show up, he kept rising from the couch and just walking around realizing that he was just worrying to much and sat down again, that's how the vicious cycle continued for about two hours. Then he started to panic about everything else he could possibly panic about, was he supposed to shave his nether regions? Oh my god, did he actually have the right sort of condoms? Where they even going to have sex? Did Derek even think he was sexy, he sure couldn't measure up to him, what if Derek didn't really find him attractive at all but thought of him in a platonic boring way and where actually just here to watch a movie or something and make out after dinner. He had agreed to come over, but they hadn't discussed anything to do except eating. Should he even expect for it to be all hot and heavy?!

He flailed around before he decided on making coffee, he had stressed himself out to the point of exhaustion. He watched as the coffee sipped through the brewer and into the pot drop by drop and almost missed the faint knocking at the door which finally pulled him out of his trance. He cursed for himself as he opened the door, he had to stop himself from drooling, he wasn't so sure he managed to stop himself from staring with his mouth hung open though. Derek was wearing a very tight, maybe even to small, crimson red v-necked t-shirt and a pair of very good looking black jeans. Stiles could feel his throat dry up and he started to stutter, he never stuttered, no one had mastered speaking like Stiles for god sake! 

"H.. Hey." He said wanting to go hide in a corner.  
"Hey." He got nothing more back but a stare, and if Stiles looked hard enough he could see a bit of compassion in the eyes that normally just said murder-mayhem. His scruff had almost grown into a full beard the last two weeks and god if it didn't fit him.  
"I was making coffee, do you.." Stiles began but was quickly cut of by Derek's cool lips against his own. Okey, he could live with this, definitely live with this.  
"Shut up Stiles." Derek murmured against Stiles mouth.  
"Okay." He breathed back as he let Derek lead him to the couch. He figured he knew that his dad wasn't going to be home tonight, since they worked together, not that his dad had any say anyway, but he would probably not appreciate them making out hot and heavy style in the living room. 

He felt the edge of the couch against the back of his legs seconds before he stumbled backwards down onto the it and Derek soon after beside him. Derek moved Stiles' leg over his own making him turn to look at Derek, his gaze as strong as ever which made Stiles squirm, his pants seeming to shrink over his crotch. Derek breaks away from the kiss and looks at him, lifting his eyebrow at Stiles snickering.  
"We're like two 14-year-olds when we make out in the couch like this." He grins as Derek looks at him like he want to rise and leave there and then, but he doesn't he just shakes his head. But before he leans in towards Stiles once more he can actually see him smile, or maybe not smile but his lips curl upwards just slightly, enough for Stiles to smile wide as their lips clash once more. Stiles hands are everywhere, but he keeps them above clothes, he don't want to panic because it all goes to fast or because he doesn't actually really knows what he's doing, but he want to feel every inch of Derek's defined body, Derek seems to think the same, well not about the inexperienced part but about the touching everywhere part for his hands are roaming wild, and Stiles can't help but to gasp as Derek's hands dives beneath his shirt and roams his naked chest with his bare hands. It earns him a vague smile once more. Stiles feels like he could live on those smiles alone. He clutches his hands in Derek's shirt as the older man gently slides his fingers over Stiles' left nipple. He shudders and moans slightly against Derek's now hot lips, he was still shocked about how gently Derek kissed him. He didn't like it when Derek pulled away from his lips, leaving them cold and probably a bit swollen, but as soon as Derek's mouth landed on his neck he decided not to complain, at all. 

"I've never really.." he didn't really know how to say it he just hoped Derek would understand.  
"Alright, tell me if you want me to stop." Derek mumbled, breath hitched and voice low and rumbling. Stiles just nodded at him when he looked up for confirmation. It took Derek about two seconds to rid Stiles of his shirt, then another two to get rid of his own. Stiles rather liked the small pile on the floor, the crimson red laying spread over his Captain America t-shirt. It almost felt poetic. The heat from Derek's body radiated, felt like it belonged against Stiles' scrawny body. Hand were everywhere again, along with a soft buzz clouding his mind. Stiles wasn't prepared for Derek's hand to hover over his throbbing length, it was like nothing he ever imagined, no way he was that sensitive, he was shocked with the fact that someone else's touch made such a difference. Their lips found one another's once again. As they rearranged themselves Stiles could feel that he wasn't the only one who was reacting to the situation. Stiles wiggled down on the couch, laying down with Derek kneeling between his legs kissing him harder and more intensive for each second, Derek palming stiles erection through his pants, which was probably one of the best things he had ever experienced. And it didn't slow down or stop it would probably be the only thing he would get to experience tonight. 

"Derek." He groaned as he grasped for his hand. "I'm gonna come if you continue." He panted and for once he reacted to what had just come out his mouth by blushing, he felt like he was fifteen and not twenty.  
"I want you too." Was all he groaned back. He had taken his hand away when Stiles had placed his hand on his as if waiting for Stiles to decide if he should continue or not. Stiles said nothing of the sorts and could feel Derek slide his zipper down and place his hand over his boxer on his manhood once more. As the friction picked up again Stiles didn't even know where to be, his mind was starting to blank in a way he couldn't explain and his hands had found a very nice spot on Derek's stomach tracing his chest and his defined six-pack. Their kissing started to become more sloppy, compassionate. Derek's tongue gently pressing for entry against Stiles' pink and tingling lips, playing with his tongue as he started to stroke him through his boxers, the sensation of Derek's whole hand wrapped around his length enough to send him shivering over the edge. 

It felt like a flash of lightning had struck, his breath hitched and he let out a moan against Derek's lips he had wanted to contain. Derek groaned at the sound of Stiles pitched moan, Stiles could feel the vibrations against his lips. After about a minute of not moving and slowly panting they looked at each other.  
"So, what's for dinner?" Derek winked before kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually took longer than I expected, but hey here it is! There is something bugging me with this chapter but I can't for the love of god figure it out so if you noticed something please, please tell me! But other than that I have nothing to say, I wont have a certain day that I will update but I will do it as soon as possible, so it can take a couple of days or about two weeks, either way, you'll get a chapter sooner or later! :D So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the work overall. I am really amazed that so many people have read and given it kudos since it's my first official fic, I love you all more than you know.  
> Oh and one of my gorgeus and amazing friends just got a pet snake this monday and she is super adorable, and I thought that they both needed a shoutout since she actually named the snake after all our favorite banshee. So this is for the two of them <3


	4. Hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recomend you read this: http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171647 before getting back in, it's not important but I will refer to the poem in the text.

* * *

Stiles ducked the best he could, even tried to defend himself a few times but it felt useless. The older and stronger man kept pounding on him and Stiles was starting to panic as Gerard's voice grew louder and louder as he yelled at him. He really wanted to defend himself, to get out of there mostly but still defend himself, in one way or another, he wasn't stupid, if he got the chance he would run for it, call his dad and just watch the fucker go down, he wouldn't let it pass this time. He was scared shitless but he wasn't going to let his pride be in his way this time. Third time's a charm, he thought dryly. After that he didn't do much more thinking, the bearable "gentle" punches got rougher and harder and started to leave him breathless, Gerard still yelled but he had no longer any idea about what. It had since long stopped being about what he had actually done wrong, stopped being about his work and somehow it had all gone in other directions, and mostly he had no idea what he was talking about. He heard Derek's name pop up, but he couldn't for the love of it grasp what he had said about him. He felt a sharp thug as the man yanked him up from the ground. The punches stopped flying and Gerard let go of his grasp around Stiles' collar, did the doorbell go off? He really hoped so. 

"We're closed!" He spit out and waited for the customer to leave. He seemed to have no such luck, Stiles though felt quite lucky until he heard the door tinkle once again, Gerard let him go completely and he slumped to the floor once again, focusing on breathing. Gerard stuck his head out the door frame, he smirked as he made his way back. He picked Stiles up once more, but didn't hit him again.  
"I should just get rid of you, you are a no-gooder around here, or everywhere really, you are only good for letting out steam. You can't even make a decent cup of coffee." 

"Step away from him." Stiles knew that voice but he couldn't quite place it until he looked up at Derek. He knew he should be happy to see him, his prince charming saving him and all but he was mortified, truly mortified, he didn't want Derek to see him like this. "Now." Derek continued to bark and took a step closer to the older man.  
"Go away Derek, this is a private matter!" He spit back with a smirk at the younger but more athletic man.  
"I don't think so Gerard." He stated calmly, like he was made out of stone. "I could arrest you on the spot." Stiles felt the two hands holding him down letting go, easing of him slowly. When he could finally breathe again Gerard was standing a few inches back, grinning and mockingly holding his hands up like he was a bank robber from a wild west movie. Except there was nothing about this situation that Stiles liked, and he loved old western.  
"Is that right? You're not in uniform, so a citizens arrest?" He smirked, Derek still glancing at him with death in his eyes, it made Stiles shiver. "But then again, I have friends, who can, well, help me." The statement made Stiles sick, not because he said it with his voice dripping with horrible blatant and honest terror but because he knew it was the truth. Derek growled, growled at it. Gerard just snickered. "I'd say they'd take my statement to the events a bit more serious, the cop with a dirty past, tries to beat up my employee, frames me as some kind of sick revenge for what my daughter did to your poor defenseless family. That would make it very interesting, right?" Derek looked about ready to jump him at that. "No, I say you take your little boyfriend here and go on home, we'll let this be for now, you don't do anything stupid and I won't respond to fire. Alright?" Gerard's eyes lit up at his choice of words, cruelty egging him on. 

"Stiles can you stand?" Derek asked and Stiles couldn't help but to gloat in the fact that his name came so naturally from Derek's lips. He could stand but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He decided that it was for the better and rose slowly making sure he did without arousing a reaction from Gerard.  
"Oh, and Stiles." Stiles flinched at Gerard's voice, soft but drenched in cruelty and aimed to inflict terror.Stiles slowly turned around, Derek's hand tightly on his shoulder. "You're fired."

* * *

They were sitting in Derek's apartment, located two buildings away, he now understood why he found the small coffee shop the closest one. Relief flooded him, made him want to cry, relief and understanding what had really been going on flooded him, drenched him, made him feel like he drowned. He swore to himself he wouldn't panic, he hadn't had an attack for years and he sure as hell wasn't getting one now. No.  
"I should probably call your father." Derek said and tossed stiles a cold wet rag, his eyes still angry, pissed, but yet they were warm and lingered at Stiles as if he looked long enough he could stare the wounds away, all of them, physical of mental.  
"No, don't he'll just worry way to much!" He croaked before putting the rag at his bruised collarbone, groaning at the sensation. Derek made him feel like he was actually dying and not just bruised up, it wasn't good either way but he really didn't feel like it was that urgent or lethal.  
"This has happened before?" Derek stated more than he actually asked, his eyes telling Stiles everything he needed to know about how he felt about all of this. He was furious, stiles could see it but Derek's expression was calm and reassuring. He would do great in his career. Stiles was afraid of answering but nodded his head almost unnoticeable.  
"Do you want to press charges?" He asked. Stiles was baffled, he guessed it was the most logical outcome but he didn't actually know anymore.  
"It'll never go further than one of his friends desks at the courthouse then it'll be all gone and we'll only be regretting it in the long run." He managed to get out. Derek just took the rag from him and nodded slowly before starting to pat it down his neck and over his collarbones.  
"I'll take care of it." He said almost growling as he rose to wetten the rag further. Stiles had a feeling he didn't mean the rag when he said that but he kept his mouth shut for once. Despite it all this was kind of alright, sitting in Derek's apartment and getting coddled. It took about an hour before he felt a bit more like himself again. Derek had sat down next to him on the couch and they sat there watching TV and supporting each other, Stiles head against his shoulder and Derek's arm around his. 

"Aren't you going to ask me what I did?" He croaked, his voice still harsh, but Derek just shook his head.  
"No matter what you did or didn't do, it wasn't your fault, and it never will be with people like him." He said, his jaw tightly pressed. He was angry. Stiles knew it, but he also knew he wasn't angry with him. He smiled at that, knowing that the big bad wolf placed firmly next to him who was actually as soft as a wet sponge was looking out for him, worrying for him. As if Derek had read his thoughts he grasped Stiles' hand, which he was making nervous circles on his thigh with, gently . Under different circumstances Stiles would've made some witty remark about how they were seated but tonight, he just needed it, sitting there, with Derek's arm around him and his hand tightly clasping his own. He fell asleep like that, leaning against Derek's shoulder. 

He'd fallen asleep on him a couple of times by now, Derek actually came over quite often after their first dinner together, sometimes they were joined by Stiles' dad and it was oddly comforting. It took about one night of hanging out with the two of them for John to look at them and just accept that he had no power unless they actually broke any laws, and unfortunately they didn't so he had to live with the fact that his most valued deputy was stuck with his son. He now knew Derek's date of birth, his zodiac, his favorite color and other cutesy stuff as a result of there being more coffee dates and more dinners and fortunately there had been more of the other stuff to, even though it was still wasn't getting x-rated. Which was unfortunate. For Stiles.

* * *

He woke up in a weird and really uncomfortable position, Derek sound asleep next to him on the couch, his mouth slightly open and his body relaxed and limp against Stiles' own. He didn't even try to move, he wasn't very comfortable but something told him it would be even more so if he tried to wiggle out of Derek's grasp, moving his aching body seemed like a really bad idea, and for once Stiles was keeping away from going through with stupidly bad ideas. Just for now though. Later this week he was helping Scott spray Jackson's convertible with glitter in various colors, mostly orange, Jackson hated orange. It was a brilliant plan. It'd also be a great way to get his mind of everything that had happened. As if Derek had noticed his contemplating and heard him thinking he groaned next to him, probably not that comfortable either. He started to get up into a more comfortable position but Stiles held his ground. What no one had told him was that if someone moves close to you, you will hurt.  
"Fuck." He practically exhaled as Derek shifted to face him.  
"You okay?" He asked, eyebrow showing concern. Stiles reminded himself to give the man an Oscar for his delicate way to only show emotions with his eyebrows.  
"Don't move, it hurts." He whined and pushed Derek back to his original position with as much flexibility as he could muster. Which wasn't much. He could've swore he heard the other man snicker. Snicker. Who under the age of fifty even did that?! But Derek obeyed and stayed put at his side, no matter how uncomfortable he was.Almost like a dog. Derek stretched after the painkiller he had strategically placed on his coffee table the night before and handed one to Stiles.  
After a while of breathing in and out he felt Derek softly stroking his neck at the back of his head.  
"Good doggy." He said sleepily and yawning. Probably went to far. Derek rose an eyebrow and darted of the couch. At least it felt like he darted of. It hurt when he went but was way better than him turning and wiggling around next to him.  
"Sorry." He said, not really though. His boyfriend was a real little adorable tail wagging munchkin. 

These fuckers worked fast!

He fell asleep again. Dreaming about poetry and hippie colors. No seriously that was the dream, colored poetry. The words of Lewis Carroll's Jabberwocky floated around in his head along with colors. "One, two! One, two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back." 

He once again woke up next to Derek, only they were actually laying down in a bed and not cramped up in his couch. Sweet!  
"What the hell kind of pill was that?" Stiles asked after spending about half an hours just trying to wake up his inner self.  
"Painkillers." Derek answered blatantly.  
"Now you know how to use sarcasm? I figured that one out Mr. Broody."  
"Mr. Broody?" He asked, turning towards Stiles in the pile of pillows, laying on his side, his deliciously ripped torso peaked out from the covers.  
"Um, It's just something I used to, um, name you when I didn't know who you were." He choked.  
"You called me Mr. Broody?" He rasied and eyebrow and stared Stiles down.  
"You looked like you wanted to kill the first best person, It's part of your charm, your resting face is kind of intimidating. Sexy, but intimidating."  
"Oh yeah?" Derek smiled, Stiles melted, the usual happenstance.  
"Yeah." Stiles admitted.  
"I'll show you intimidating." Derek winked, not a single trace of threat in his voice. It took about three seconds then he felt the familiar stubble against his mole flecked cheeks. He smiled into the kiss and groaned lightly as Derek put his weight on Stiles' body.  
"... Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy." Stiles recited and laughed.  
There were times he too thought he was going bat shit crazy, but he wasn't gonna admit that to anyone. Nope. Definitely not. 

They were sitting eating at Dereks kitchen island, yeah, he was definitely forty plus in his mind. Geez. Stiles wasn't going to deny it was kind of nice though. Derek was looking at him with worry when he prepared his sandwich with a mountain of peanut butter and jelly.  
"Do you wanna stay a while?" Derek asked, looking a little bit worried. Stiles didn't really have to think about it, of course he wanted to, but that didn't mean he should.  
"Ah, whatever I have no boundaries so why not!" he snorted and bit down on his sandwich, peanut butter and jelly slipping out from the edges down on the piece of paper below him on the counter. Derek looked mildly disgusted.  
"Don't kill yourself with sugar and you can stay." Derek said, still looking at Stiles' sandwich like he had taken a piss on it. 

After more careful placing of Stiles he and Derek actually watched a movie that didn't contain broody guys killing things, they seemed to be Derek's favorite. Instead they watched some old black and white movie, Stiles understood nothing, absolutely nothing of what happened, Derek didn't seem to enjoy it either. Stiles didn't say it out loud but he was so relieved that he didn't have to go anywhere, he still hurt all over and when the movie he understood nothing of ended he realized he had been to tired to go anywhere but to a bed. Derek seemed to realize that too, could be because Stiles yawned about six time in less than two minutes. It wasn't even eleven o'clock when he drifted off to dreamland, all snuggled up between Derek and a shitfest of pillows. If they had had crotched covers he would've pinned Derek's age somewhere around 70, it was a lot of pillows, luckily they were normal pillows.

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning beneath piles of covers and pillows, he felt tiny as he tried to fight his way out the tiny pillow mountain he lied in. He cursed as he fumbled only to get himself into deeper trouble with the covers.  
"It's to early for this!" He spit out as he flailed around trying to get out of the fluffy sweaty hell he was stuck in.  
"It's nine-thirty, not five." Derek said and glanced at him as he put a cup of coffee down on the bedside table next to stiles. He hadn't heard him walk in but then again all he heard was the rustle of the crisp covers.  
"If I don't have a job to go to at least I want to sleep well into noon like a normal 20 year old!" Derek just looked at him and pointed towards the coffee. Stiles took a greedy gulp before putting it back down. He decided to give up his war against his fluffy attackers and just live in the sweaty cluster of fabric. Derek seemed to notice his defeat and with a clear and precise pull he yanked the covers of from Stiles. What was with this dude, he single handedly took on all Stiles' enemies and just swiftly brought them to justice. "My hero!" He said mockingly putting the backside of one of his hands against his forehead and pretending to swoon. Derek muttered something and walked out from his bedroom leaving Stiles all alone in the huge bed.  
"Hey Derek?" He called after about five minutes.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's more than enough room for you here!" Stiles grinned and waited patiently. He couldn't help but smile widely and collect his success as Derek walked into the bedroom once more and crawling down beside him. They didn't do much, they just laid there for hours staring at each other and falling in and out of sleep. Glorious Sundays. Somewhere around ten thirty it started to rain and they both admitted defeat by then, not having any plans to get up and move out of bed at all. 

"Stiles?" Derek whispered around one. The rain outside still pouring down, joined by the occasional faint roar of thunder. It was calming.  
"Yeah?" His voice still wasn't sounding like it used to and he knew he would have bruises on chest and collarbone for a few more days.  
"My sister sent a message earlier." He stated. Stiles was confused as to why but let him keep talking. "She said she was on her way home." Stiles wasn't stupid, something was obviously going on, but he had no idea about how to be a supportive boyfriend, was that even what they were? Not the time to contemplate that Stiles! "We moved to New York together but I havn't seen her in years." He said, his voice slow and soft. Stiles nodded and laced his fingers into Dereks. "She blames me." He said, harsher than before. "For the fire."  
"Why?" Was all Stiles asked when Derek didn't continue. His green eyes were sad and worn and he seemed to miss her so much. Stiles knew, he knew what missing someone looked like. He knew Derek missed his family, the people he could never get back.  
"Because it was my fault." Stiles had no idea how to respond, he knew it wasn't by far Derek's fault but he also knew that it wouldn't help Derek if he stated just that. The: "It wasn't your fault!" Line was one he was actually kind of familiar with and it had been even more clear that Stiles wasn't to blame at all for his mother's death just like Derek wasn't to blame for some lunatic putting his house on fire. Stiles cursed himself for staying silent for way to long when Derek spoke again, he cursed himself even more because he choose this time to be quiet for too long. Dammit. "Would you mind meeting her with me?" His voice soft and vulnerable. He was slightly taken aback by the question. Derek didn't really strike him as the person to ask for assistance, he was more like a stubborn old man never admitting defeat, but even the strongest needed help sometimes, right?  
"Of course, I'd love to. I know I can't fight for shit, but I'll gladly try to kick her ass if you want me too, if you need that." He said, trying to lighten up the mood. Derek just shook his head and gave him a lingering kiss. Stiles really, truly, could feel himself fall more and more in love. 

This was one hell of a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a weird ride, this fic, I feel like it is taking starnge turns I was not planning, but hey, it's going somewhere atleast! Score! So we have a new Hale comming to town, sweet, there are a few other characters I will introduce soon, but don't worry, it wont be all too long this fic.  
> As usual thank you so very much for reading, and tell me if I mess it up or you have any ideas, love to hear from ya'll! <3  
> I really love Lewis Carroll's Jaberwocky and I just couldn't resist putting it in here. 
> 
> P.S If you are in ANY abusive situation, report it to the police! Do not dismiss it no matter how irrelevant or useless it seems. And it is never your fault someone treats you bad! Take care of yourselves!


	5. Family is like glitter, it never goes away.

* * *

 

Stiles bursted through the door, Derek knew he was coming but it still startled him. Stiles gasped for air, hands against his knees, gasping for air frantically, it wasn't really helping. His breath hitched and sounded raspy and uneven on a worrying level.  
"Why are you coverd in glitter?" Derek asked and did his eyebrow thing. He tried to answer but he couldn’t really breathe well enough. "Stiles?!" Derek pushed.  
"Covered. Douchebags.. Car.. With.... Pink.. And Orange... Glitter." He smirked between breaths. Giant grin spreading as he thought about the reaction Jackson would have when he walked out from Starbucks only five minutes after entering finding his Chevrolet drenched in glitter, not the seats that would've just been too evil, but every silver colored inch was now silver, orange and pink, sparkling madly in the sunlight. He and Scott were in, and out in less than five.  


"I trust you not to tattle." He winked at Derek as he threw himself on the couch still breathing heavily.  
"Only if you get of my couch, you're covered in madly sparkling glitter." Derek muttered as he handed him a glass of water and gave him a kiss. Stiles noticed the door to the guest room stood ajar and looked up at Derek just in time for him to speak. A slender tall woman, muscular built but still what society would call model-gracious-looking-whatever-models-looked-like, entered the living room.  
"Stiles, this is my sister, Laura, this is Stiles. My Boyfriend." Ha! Stiles wanted to do a victory dance. There he was sitting on Derek's couch, breath hitching, covered in glitter and Derek's sister looked at him like he was alien. Shit. This was not going like he planned it to go. Not that he really had planned it. He rose from the couch awkwardly, stumbling in on himself and his slender not-so-muscular limbs. He was going to say hi and politely shake her hand and all.  
"I thought she was coming later tonight?" Was what he said instead, sounding a bit intimidated and well not as awkward as many other situations but it still came out very awkwardly.  
"He's cute, dorky and slightly rude, but cute! Especislly the moles, they are adorable" She said and grinned, not much unlike her brother.  
"I'll blame that on my mental state!" Stiles said, not really thinking about how that sounded to someone who didn't know he "merely" had ADHD.  
"He's not usually covered in glitter either." Derek retorted and looked at Stiles skeptically.  
"Yeah, I should probably change and try to scrub it off." He said and scratched the back of his head.  
Derek and Laura both snickered, Stiles studied them for approximately 10 seconds and he saw one very normal woman, and Derek looked a little like he just wanted to hug the living shit out of her. The faint noises of a ringing phone danced through the air and Stiles dove his hand down his pocket, not even looking at the screen he answered.  


"No, dude I'm safe, yeah. WHAT? I am not ready to die Scott! Don't let him see you! He saw you didn't he?" Derek looked at him with amusement as he continued what seemed for Laura and Derek to be a monolouge. Stiles pushed the phone down his pocket with a silent nudge.  
"The sheriff got him didn't he?" Derek asked, Laura's mouth hung slightly open at the statement. "Or was it the guys car you bombed who found him?" He continued.  
"You are enjoying this, aren't you? 'The sheriff' is going to take me away and lock me in a tower! He really likes you though, I bet you could sweet talk your boss out of sending me to jail? Huh, whatcha say??" Stiles said and nudged Derek in his side with a slightly sparkling finger. He did his eyebrow thing and Stiles admitted defeat. Laura was just about to open her mouth, looking really confused when there was a knock on the door. Undoubtedly his dad's knock.  
"Think it works if I tell him it wasn't me?" He breaths and looks over at Derek, who chooses this time to actually laugh as he opens the door.  
"You are covered in what I would presume is evidence, so no." Laura contributes to the conversation and Stiles actually kind of likes her. He looks down at his clothing and much to his disliking she was right, he wasn't getting this off in the five seconds of time he had.  
"Deputy." John greets as he is urged to step inside.  
"Sheriff." Derek nods back. Yeah this wasn't gonna be fun, he wasn't even saying hi like a civilian, he was here as the sheriff, which meant he would probably be dragged out of there by a Sheriff and not by a slightly angry and disappointed dad. Laura stood behind Stiles, hands in her pockets looking slightly intrigued.  


"Ah, Miss Hale, welcome back." he said and shook her hand.  
"Stiles, what were you thinking?" His dad's eyes saying everything and then some about how he felt about this. He was well aware that both Stiles and Scott, well mostly Stiles, had an incurable streak of prankster in him. His eyes flickering over Laura.  
"Revenge is a sweet thing? He kind of deserved It, and it is a very pretty car now?... I didn't do it? Does any of these work?" Stiles tried, he also tried making puppy eyes but with little success.  
"No they don't, Did you know about this?" He asked Derek, who seemed slightly taken aback by the question.  
"I didn't." He stated calmly.  
"Yeah, no that'd be a great mistake since he'd probably just tell you. It's your mutual need to 'protect and care for me'!" He muttered.  
"Now this is entertainment, fuck TV's." Laura said from behind him.  
"Come on, Scott's waiting in the car. Oh and I'm taking your car keys." John said and ushered Stiles out of the apartment.  
"Dad, no, not the jeep!"  
"Wait, the sheriff is his dad? You are dating the Sheriff's son and he's not like wanting to kill you?" Laura asked Derek. Stiles gave an answer before Derek could.  
"He loves him more, he has to love me, but he actually likes Derek, gave me a lecture about how if I hurt him I would live to regret It, from my perspective he's the son and I'm the hot boyfriend and not the other way around" John just shook his head.  
"You sure know how to choose them Derek." Even though Stiles figured it wasn't meant as the insult it came out to be he could see Derek tense up. He could see his hurt expression.  
"Hey, think before you fucking speak!" Stiles spit. Laura looked confused as to what had happened, Stiles didn't even think she knew what she had said. Derek looked as stoic as ever and it really worried Stiles.  
"What did i say?!" Laura exclaimed and looked both a Derek and Stiles.  
"I'll see you back at the station next week deputy, have a good night, you too Miss Hale." John said and nudged Stiles the last inches out the door giving him a stern look.

* * *

"I am really disappointed in you boys. I don't even know where to begin." John Stilinski said and drew a deep breath while massaging his temples. "Just be lucky he didn't see you and report you, you are adults now, I can't write it off as you being childish and stupid anymore. What if someone had seen you? Called us at the station? I realize it was a prank but It is a prank that could result in someone pressing charges of vandalism!" He sighed one more time before he started the car and pulled out on the road. Stiles sat in the car as Scott got dragged into his furious mother. She'd been standing waiting at the door when they pulled in. She did not seem happy. Stiles couldn't help to think what his mother would've thought. 

"First you get fired and now this? What is happening Stiles? Is everything alright?" John asked and agve him a concerned look. He just nodded. His dad knew he'd been fired but he also knew Gerard was a weird guy, just not how weird. His dad thought Gerard fired him because he was dating Derek. It was better that way so neither he or Derek had corrected him.  
"Mom would be disappointed with me, wouldn't she?" Stiles asked after a short time of silence on their way home. He sat with his feet up in the seat, knees close to his torso, thinking way too hard. John threw him a concerned look before he gathered strength to answer.  
"Maybe, I don't think she would ever be disappointed in you, she always had a way to see something good in every situation. She'd probably say he got what was coming for him, and I can't really say she would've been wrong if she'd said that. Hypothetically." He smiled faintly, Stiles could see him twitching his ring finger, he was still wearing the ring, he always had and Stiles knew that deep down he always would, no matter if love came again or not, he would proudly announce to the world that he'd married her first and that she still counted. 

"I always get into trouble, I never think things through, I think she would be disappointed, if she saw how weak I am." He said, almost whispering the last part. He did feel weak, very much so the last couple of weeks, days even. What would she say if she could be here now, knowing he had just been used as someone's personal punching bag. He knew he still needed to sort that out with himself but he kept pushing it away and for now it worked.  
"You're not weak Stiles, god knows you've been strong for the both of us." His dad's voice warm and reassuring. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live without him, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Laura and Derek felt like, not having any parent to rely on even if they didn't always know their children relied on them.  
"I love you dad."  
"I love you too son, but I'm still taking your jeep into holding for a while." That was fine by Stiles, he would mourn the loss until they were reunited but he didn't feel as upset about losing his baby as he would've been earlier this year. After all, Derek could come get him in his Camaro, and that was no loss.

* * *

Since he didn't have the jeep Derek came and picked him up the next morning, or day really, Stiles had slept til 10:30, Derek and he left promising the sheriff to keep him out of trouble. When they got back to the apartment there was a cute little note from Laura, Derek had apparently already read it but Stiles hadn't and he was curious, as always. It said nothing fun though, it was only a small message about how she had gone shopping.  
Stiles was sitting in Derek's kitchen with his computer when Laura busted through the door, she knocked, she did. She didn't wait for someone to let her in though. Derek who sat next to him turned to look at her. He still kept his hand tightly around Stiles', they were starting to become that couple, those who always held hands and looked like cute marshmallows and so on. The real reason why they always were holding hands were mostly because Stiles liked it and would seize every opportunity to and Derek was to weak to not let him.  
"Ahw, this is like a romantic movie." Laura said before she put her purse down on the counter and pulled a hand through her dark brown hair. Stiles couldn't help to think about Lydia, they were both manifestations of flawlessly beautiful. They didn't even have to try. Stiles only had a few inches of hair and he couldn't even control that.  
"Thought you were going to spend the day in the mall and shop." Derek said and went back into reading his book.  
"Sorry to cockblock, but I am taking the two of you out to dinner."Stiles blushed as she winked at him and he had a hard time hiding it, she was wrong, but not really that wrong, Stiles was looking forward to some shower action- some I blow you, you blow me and then we shampoo each others hair action- but his plans were now ruined. He had really looked forward to do that, him and Derek and wet bodies and... lord. Derek looked like he was about to protest when Laura stopped him by giving him his own eyebrow treatment. "I've already booked a table. So come on muchachos we're going for an early dinner!" 

 

The restaurant was crowded even though it was only around four, it was dimly lit and looked perfect for date-nights. Not that they had date-nights but hey, they could start. They got placed and ordered food, their waitress really cute and charming, making them pile on with things no one really wanted, she was probably a born salesperson. She'd end up getting people to sell their souls to satan when she passed along. Stiles went all in on the burger, no real surprise.  
"Stiles?" Laura asked staring at him intensely, did he have something on him?  
"Yea?"  
"Is that glitter on your arm?" She asked still staring like she eas eying a picasso to see if it's real.  
"“Being gay is like glitter, it never goes away.” As lady gaga said!" He said and took another bite of his burger. "It's really not going away I tried, scrubbed myself raw godammit. Once you have it it's never elaving your body, it's like an god damn std." He spoke almost spitting burger everywhere. Laura laughed. Derek smiled and even he chuckled. Again with the grumpy old man characteristics. 

When Derek left the table to powder his nose Stiles took his chance.  
"I know you blame him Laura, but I think he blames himself more." She looked at him stunned. Before she had the chance to cut in Stiles was holding a hand up to silence her. "He needs to stop blaming himself and he won't be able to unless you stop blaming him. He didn't set fire to the house." As soon as he mentioned the house Laura got a pained expression. 

"I know he's not to blame, but I can't help not to. I know that he too lost everything and everyone he cared about, but..." She stopped. She just sighed and looked out the window. She didn't need to say more. She blamed him, but she blamed herself because of that.  
"I warned him you know, about her, about Kate, but he still went with her, got close to her. I told him she was trouble, but he wouldn't listen!" She paused, looking like she was about to cry. "Maybe if I'd just been more persistent he wouldn't have been with her. I can't help thinking that if it hadn't been for him we'd have a home and a family" she said and swallowed. "If I had just been nicer in telling him what I thought about her he might actually have listened." She straightened up and took a breath before she turned towards Stiles with newfound strength. "the only reason I am here" the statement made Stiles stiff. "is because I need to find a way for us to get back together, I don't want to blame him but never being together makes it easier to do just that, it makes it easier for me to pretend he is to blame."  
"You need to tell him that, he's walking on needles." Stiles said and sipped on his root beer.  
"I know, it's not easy." she said glancing slightly to Stiles left. "But I'll have some time to work on it, I'm staying in Beacon Hills, I don't want to be alone out in the world and even if they aren't alive I have my whole family here, that includes Derek." She said and smiled, traces of their conversation still stuck in the worried lines on her face.  
"That’s great!" Stiles exclaimed smiling goofily and flailing his arms around.  
"It is, welcome to the neighborhood!" Derek spoke from behind him.  
"So how about dessert then?" Laura asked and smiled at her brother. Stiles wondered how long he had been standing there but he knew Laura had seen him and that no matter how long that was, they were starting to work it through, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy, she did blame him after all, but they were trying to get something back they hadn't had in a long time.  
A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than a week?! I was almost done with this chapter when I posted the last one, since I try writing at least a little bit ahead when I publish, and then Holaworld (yes you) just kinda nudged me to get it out there asap, even though I don't think that was their intention, positive feedback makes me so happy, it's like fuel, the more I get the more you all get, sweet deal huh?  
> I really mean it when I say that I adore the living shit out of everyone reading this! Thank you, you gorgeous people! <3


	6. A spacetrip with resedue glitter

* * *

 

Stiles drove as fast as he could without going over the speed limit as he rushed over to the station. It had been two hard weeks without his baby and he really thought it would be more but his dad was a softie, marshmallow really. He was even afraid to admit that he hadn't missed Roscoe too bad when he had been riding with Derek in his Camaro, which he refused to name! Derek was a weird man, didn't even name his car! He had three burgers, two veggie, still giving his dad some support and a regular meaty one for Derek along with a large bag of curly fries along with him, safely tucked in the passenger seat.

"Yo food delivery for the man in my life and for grampa!" Pointing at Derek when he said grampa. John looked really confused and ready to attack since he obviously thought the grampa comment was aimed at him. The two of them sat working at a larger table at the station outside of Johns office and Stiles dropped the bag of food in a small clearing of paper. 

"Should I be concerned that you call your boyfriend grampa, I mean I've heard about the weird kinks today’s kids are up to but that’s just weird." John said and almost got away with taking the meat burger as Stiles just stood there looking at his father; he didn't even have a response for that. Derek sat and looked mildly disgusted. 

"That’s not for you!" Stiles said and ripped the burger from his father’s hands and threw it to Derek. "And I do not call him grampa because of some weird kink, oh my god I am going to have nightmares about him being old and wrinkly now. No!" Stiles tried to block it out but it came over him all in one go, an old wrinkly Derek trying to seduce him. He liked older men but hell, there was a limit and thinking of Derek closer to 65 was not cool. Ughh. 

"He calls me that when he think I act like senior citizen." Derek said matter of factly as he dug into his burger, earning a confused look from the sheriff. Stiles handed him his veggie burger and he seemed to lose that little drool hanging out of his hypothetical mouth.  
Stiles just let them get on with work as he sat there with his scarred mind eating his veggie burger and stuffing his mouth with fries. What had he done to himself?

"You coming home tonight kiddo or are you crashing at Derek’s?" John asked as Derek was making himself ready to leave for the day.  
"I'll be at Derek’s if that's cool?" His dad just nodded and patted him on the shoulder before giving him a kiss on his forehead and returning to work.

* * *

Derek had this stupid idea that they race home, he had a worn down jeep from impound and he had a frigging Camaro!! But Stiles was an idiot so he agreed. It was a 'the winner decide' kind of bet and Stiles had no problem with letting Derek decide, not as long as it had to do with them both and naked bodies. He had even taken a par of plain boxers today! not the superhero ones he still, proudly one might add, bought for himself to this day! He might've topped the speed limit a bit, eager to get back to Derek’s. To get home.

* * *

Lydia? What the hell was she doing outside of Derek's apartment? And now of all times! Ughhh. Derek was already in because the lights were on in his bedroom and that was a place Laura didn't venture on her own, Stiles assumed. All he really had in there though were drawers and some obscure modern painting of color splotches.  
"Lydia, buddy, wassup?" He could've done that smoother. He placed his keys in his pocket after locking the car.  
"Stiles. Did you spray-paint my boyfriend’s car with glitter of his least favorite colors?" At least she dove straight in.  
"I'm going to deny that." Stiles said, eying her suspiciously. 

"Well, whoever it was, I salute them, he finally got rid of it, I hated that car, he loved it more than me." she said dryly, she probably wasn't lying. "Heard you were the one who successfully wooed the hottest bachelor in town by the way, congratulations, is he blind?" She asked, actually joking, Stiles was sure of it, if she'd been serious he doubted he'd been wanting to laugh to. He just chuckled nervously.  
"I can't say that he is, it would explain a lot though." he shot back and placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.  
"I figured. So, if you ever see whoever did it, give them my gratitude." She said, "Oh and you have some glitter on your hoodie." She dusted it off and proceeded turning around on her five inch heels like she'd practiced it since birth, her dress swaying in the wind like she'd commanded it to make her look stunning. 

"Dammit, it's been two weeks!!" he muttered. God damn glitter. Like freaking herpes  
"You should probably not deny having involvement with glitter when still having it stuck on you. Have fun with Derek!" She shot back over her shoulder and winked at him, if this'd been high school he'd been swooning.  
"I plan to!" He grinned back. Stiles was dead sure Lydia was going to take over the world someday. With that high an IQ and a walk like that, she'd be in position in a week if she wanted to. He was hoping he was on the right side of her wrath when that happened. It seemed to work alright. Maybe he should drench Jackson in glitter so she left him too. He didn't feel bad thinking like that anymore, she wouldn't leave him for Stiles, Stiles was content and happy with Derek but he still hated Jackson with all of his heart. But not as much as he wanted to get up there and 'get some'. He basically ran up the flight of stairs and bust the door open. 

 

Derek stood waiting for him by the door, usually when someone waited for him to bust through the door it was his dad with his arms folded and grim lines on his forehead, this time, it was Derek's seemingly relaxed body, his hot, muscular relaxed body. His eyes were dark, the green and grey flecks only a rim around his blown pupils, and something told Stiles that it wasn't because of drugs. Before he even had time to say something Derek had closed the distance between them and grabbed his hips, pushing him against his own body, his hot lips clashing against Stiles'  
"shit" Stiles mumbled before Derek cut him off by gently forcing his tongue passed Stiles lips as he mumbled, he wasn't about to complain, he just moaned at the sensation and Derek tightened his grip on his hips, leaving Stiles breathless. It wasn't too hard, just the right amount of hard that may or may not leave faint marks. Derek didn't release his grip but he slowly pulled his tongue and lips away from Stiles' and he moaned at the loss of warm and soft flesh. 

"You know the drill, If you don't want to continue say so and I'll do the same." he stated, he clasped his lips against Stiles once more after Stiles nodded in response. Did this mean they were finally going to do it for real?! He freaking hoped so. A part of him loved Derek for making him wait and gently leaning him into the whole sex thing, it was a nice gesture, especially so after hearing horror stories about people losing their virginity in high school, Stiles didn't really think of himself as a virgin though, he had had sex with Derek already, just not penetrative sex. The thought sent shivers down his spine, oh god he needed this. The other part of him hated Derek for making him wait, he had wanted to do this since he first lay eyes on him. He hadn't realized then that he would actually do just fine with blowjobs in the morning, in the shower, here and there, it was nice, but he was so ready now. He got thrown back into reality as Derek pushed him by his hips towards the bedroom. 

Stiles fell softly on to the bed with a small thump, almost drowned in the sounds of his beating heart. Derek straddled him, one knee on either side of his thighs and his hands on either side of his shoulders, he wasn't moving just staring down on him, eyes glimmering, his pupils wide and blown but full of softness. The silence was deafening but he couldn't stop staring at Derek’s eyes, then his slightly open mouth, panting, surrounded by neat and damn sexy stubble. The longer he stared the sexier he became; he started to feel himself blushing when he felt Derek’s stare just as intense on him. Yes he was definitely blushing now; he could feel the heat in his face. Derek lowered down; Stiles felt his warm breath on his ear then the tip of Derek’s tongue just behind his ear on his neck, tracing fine line. His breath ragged and, yes, definitely aroused, both of them. Derek groaned as Stiles moved his hips upwards, causing their erections to brush together slightly. Derek groaned and the sound so close to Stiles ear sent shivers down his spine. 

"Take your clothes off." Was all Derek said but Stiles was willing to comply as Derek gave him space, he pulled his shirt of as Derek did the same. Derek being Derek and Stiles being clumsy and a flailing mess, Stiles had only managed to get his shirt off when Derek was down to his briefs. Derek looks at him hungrily as he gets the rest of his clothes off. As soon as he is down to his boxers Derek pushes him down on the bed. Once again Derek is on top of him, caressing him as he places tender kisses on his neck and upper torso. Hands gently tracing lines across his abdomen, leaving burning lines behind as the lines Derek's drawing blurs together. 

"So, you won the race." Stiles huffs out. Impatience.  
"Yes I did."  
"So, what’s the plan my wolflike man?" Stiles askes, shivering beneath him as his fingers traces the line of his boxers. Derek hums, like he’s thinking, then give stiles a grin.  
"I'm going to make you squirm, make you crazy, then I'm going to fuck you" he hums into stiles ear. "Would you like that?" Stiles nods, Derek watches him, not moving.  
"Yes." He says finally, or pants; he's not really sure which. Derek starts to move, he resumes kissing him, making small red marks, fading almost immediately as he lifts his lips off of Stiles' chest. Stiles grabs onto his arms, clinging on as he moans. He has since long passed aroused, now he is hard, solid, impatiently hard. Derek licks longingly down to his abdomen, and Stiles shivers and lets out a moan.

"Keep moaning for me." Derek huffs at his skin as he slowly tugs at Stiles' boxers, finally pulling them all the way down and throwing them on the floor. So far so good, it’s not like it was all new, this they had certainly done before, but Stiles had never found it so intense. He felt weird about just lying there for a moment, then Derek’s lips connected with one of his nipples and his body skyrocketed again, if Derek wanted a shivering mess, he needn't wait long. He gasped as he felt Derek's hand on his hard member, knew it wouldn't take long if he worked as he always did. He clasped his hand in Derek's hair, needing to hold him close, and his other hand roaming the familiar body of his boyfriend. Stiles arches his back, moaning Derek's name and he stops, he lets go of Stiles rock hard erection and Stiles whimper at the loss, he was so close, not yet there but longing for the release, at the same time he knew it was better if it wasn't over now. Derek gave him a malicious smile, he hadn't just happened to stop. Stiles weren’t going to complain, he'd probably never been this horny. Derek continued to play with his nipples and brushed over his dick from time to time with his hands. He had no idea for how long he kept that going, but he was definitely a shivering mess by now, he no longer had control over the sounds he made, not that he usually did. Derek slowed down, pressed gently against him and kissed him hungrily, his tongue roaming and exploring his mouth. Stiles weren’t the only one with a very hard erection. He had no idea when Derek had removed his briefs; he had been way too lost in the pleasure that was Derek Hale's hands. Derek left him panting on the bed as he rose and broke the kiss. 

"You alright?" Derek wondered. Stiles managed to get something out that was very much like a yes as Derek walked over to the dresser. He felt the bed dimp down next to him and heard the pop of a cap.  
"Spread your legs for me." Derek mused and Stiles was eager to follow, he felt a cold finger tracing along his ass, probing slowly on his entrance. Time seemed to be off, it did not exist, god knows how long Derek gently probed him before his finger slipped inside, hot tight and holy hell. Stiles jumped slightly at the sensation, Derek stopped moving his finger as he looked at Stiles his eyes hungry, glazed and perfect.  
"Don't you dare stop!" Stiles said between breaths. Derek laughed, a normal perfect laugh and once again started to move his finger around, searching and closely inspecting stiles' face.

“It feels okay then?” Derek snickered as he curled his finger inside of him, hitting a spot Stiles could’ve sworn was an urban legend, at least he didn’t believe the internet when someone talked about it like seeing stars, but holy hell he was in space, so many stars. He let out a groaning sound as Derek kept rubbing on that spot as he placed kisses on probably every mole stiles had along his cheek down to his shoulder.  
“Shit.” Stiles panted as Derek uncurled his finger slowly moving it in and out, preparing for a second one. When he pressed in the second finger there was no discomfort, no strain or pain, and if that wasn’t magic. Derek scissored his fingers, stretching Stiles open, Stiles had planned to not let Derek do all the preparation work, he had at least wanted to make Derek feel something like he did, he probably did, not thanks to Stile though, he laid there panting, unable to move, body jerking with Derek’s movements. If someone had asked him to elaborate he had stopped dead silence, he didn’t know why, but he needed more. He was panting hard and his chest rising up and down like he’d run a marathon, an eternal marathon. “please.” He tried to elaborate what he was asking for but he didn’t seem to have the skill of speaking anymore and Derek seemed to understand, he once again brushed up against his prostate and there were stars again, god he was so close to the edge again. His dick was twitching with irritation of being so hard without getting release. He curled his fingers in the sheets as Derek added a third finger, he felt full, Derek held them there, not moving for a while letting stiles getting used to the feeling. 

“Move.” Stiles all but snarled out, earning a huff and movement from Derek, at first he went slowly, in and out, and then he pushed in, curled his fingers and started teasing. Stiles was pretty sure he was doing everything but drooling, he felt like there were bolts of electricity flying through him. He was ready to hit Derek if he didn’t shove his cock up where he had his fingers teasing soon.  
“Derek.” He panted, Derek just leaned down, kissed him, slowly pulling his fingers out and kept kissing him till his lips were going raw. He looked at Derek with patience, for maybe the first time ever, as he ripped open the condom packaging and rolled it on to his hard cock. He grabbed a pillow and before Stiles could comment on it he nudged it at Stiles.

“Lift your hips.” He said, voice rough. Stiles dick twitched interestedly at the sound. He lifted his hips and Derek position the pillow so it felt like his hips were floating a few inches above the mattress. He pressed stiles back down gently by putting a hand on his stomach, gently sliding it over his skin, it tickled a little. Derek once again picked up the bottle of lube and let it fall down in his hand then gently spreading over his member, he groaned slightly, or it might’ve been Stiles, it was hard to know when you were no longer sane.  
“Oh my god.” Stiles panted, he couldn’t keep himself from almost shouting. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t as comfortable like earlier but it was definitely on the good side. Derek didn’t move. He too panted heavily. 

“You’re so tight, so perfect.” He looked at Stiles with warm eyes, “You okay?” He asked as he slid a hand gently over Stiles’ cheek. A small gesture but so tender and loving it made it almost magic. Stiles were never going to admit that out loud, he was a tough guy, and maybe a romantic sap.  
“I’m perfect.” Stiles managed “Now kiss me” Derek was on his lips before he had time to finish the request, the uncomfortable feeling had disappeared and he moved his hips slightly, groaning when he felt friction immediately, intense friction. Derek picked up on his hint and slowly moved deeper, Stiles moaned as he threw his head back focusing on breathing. Derek all but devoured him, his tongue tracing his lips, gently biting at them before he pushed his tongue inside meeting Stiles’, it wasn’t a fight for domination, it was like they were both desperate to show just how much they felt. Stiles cried out as Derek started moving more frequent, deeper, he could feel Derek’s crotch tightly against his ass and then it was gone again, he shoved back in and Stiles cried out once more, Derek panting heavily above him, placing kisses on him from time to time as he worked his cock in and out of Stiles. 

“God Stiles.” He panted and leaned down, nibbling on Stiles’ neck as he moved, every time he went in he brushed on that sweet spot and Stiles was exploring new dimensions of space every time.  
“Not quite, thanks though.” He mumbled as he pushed himself onto Derek, wanting more. Derek huffed as he placed his hands on Stiles hips and thrusted forward. He wasn’t brushing on his prostate anymore he was ramming into it and god, he was floating among stars, Derek clasped his hand around Stiles throbbing erection and slowly pumped as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming in again, pushing Stiles prostate like a button, he came before he even got a warning himself and Derek wasn’t long behind. He was kissing Stiles hard as he came moaning, his cock twitching inside of him before he was left empty gently. Neither of them said much, they just laid there, too lazy to get up and clean themselves up. Sometime after a few minutes it was probably decided they weren’t even going to try because Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, spooning him and nuzzling his neck, placing tender kisses.

"Someday I am going to make you fuck me just like that but everywhere except the bedroom!" Stiles said as he lay panting, to worn out to even move a finger, much less reposition himself so that he could look Derek in the eye. Derek groaned beautifully at the thought. "Hit a soft spot there?" Stiles wondered smirking. Derek just groaned what sounded like something affirmative in response, placing a hand on Stiles body tracing the lines of his not so existing muscles. Stiles hadn't really thought of it before, not really seen himself as the one who would tease and jerk around - pun intended - but of course he was, he loved teasing people normally and the fact that he could draw this kind of response from Derek just made him realize that hell, it was even better in a sexual situation. "Maybe I'll let you use your cuffs." He spun as he wiggled a little in the bed, feeling both a hard on and stamina slowly returning to him, and definitely feeling one return to Derek. Derek groaned as he turned Stiles around almost throwing himself over him and he was not prepared for Derek to growl into his ear as he started to kiss and lick his way down on stiles neck. Not a bad surprise though. Nice to know he could do this with his wit and humorous sarcasm. He hadn't really thought about the handcuffs for real but now he wanted nothing else but to surrender to Derek. He bared his throat as he planted his hands in Derek’s messy soft black hair. It didn't turn to anything kinky, they went at it again, as one would say, in the bed despite being too tired really, it didn't take long after that before they were both asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong with airing out, jeez, it reeks of sex in here!" Laura exclaimed, waking them both with a rustle. She placed to cups of coffee on the nightstands along with two plates of croissants.  
"No one said you had to come into my bedroom and smell it." Derek shot at her mumbling tiredly. Stiles didn't really have the energy to open his eyes again but he was willing to bet money on the fact that Derek was blushing like a teenager.  
"If she drops of baked goods every time you don't air out I say stop airing out!" Stiles mumbled before reaching blindly for his croissant, not moving anything other than the necessary arm. 

"Let me." Laura said and placed it in Stiles hand when Stiles didn't seem to either find or reach the baked goodie by himself; he shoved the piece of bread into his mouth without turning his head, cheek gently pressed against his pillow.  
"Thank you." He said mouth full of crumbs and pastry. He could feel Derek move about next to him, sitting up probably  
"So, must've been one hell of a night when your boyfriend can’t even open his eyes, tell me, how many times were you at it?" Laura mused, Stiles was now looking at her, forcing his eyes open to see her wide grin. 

"Laura, get, out." Derek said and threw his pastry at her, Stiles winced, bye bye pastry.  
"See I told you I'd do the same to you when time came!" She laughed and threw the piece of bread back.  
"Now you've started on something that I feel has a whole story behind it, so please, do spill!" Stiles said as he munched on. Derek groaned and Laura looked pleased. Nice thing, this family.  
"Sometimes I forgot to kick the guys I dragged home with me out before i fell asleep and Derek used to just 'happen' to come with breakfast. And I usually threw it at him, god it was so dreadful! He commented on it, they never returned, and I got better at kicking them out through the window when we were done." She said and shot him a glare. "Better him than our parents though." She said and smirked. 

"How did you even know if they didn't go home?" Stiles wondered.  
"My room was just below hers, I heard them on the roof of my room if they snuck out, if they didn't I had to take my shot at being a terrible little brother, embarrass her or at least them. Me finding them in bed with my sister was one of the reasons I was a cool jock already sophomore year, they invited me to everything, trying to cover the fact that I had seen them all, well some of them naked and some cheating on their girlfriends." He shot a glare back at Laura. She just shrugged and opened the window before she yanked down the covers from both Stiles and Derek.  
"Now we're even!" She chirped and smirked. Stiles fumbled to get the cover back up, not so much embarrassed as cold.  
"I'm pretty sure this is sexual harassment." Stiles murmured as he held the cover with an iron grip. Boxers or not, she couldn't know he'd wear them!  
"Cute batman boxers though." She said and left the room, leaving Derek snickering and Stiles blushing. Stiles wasn't used to sleeping naked so he'd pulled on a pair of boxers during the night, ofcourse it hadn't been the plain nice ones on the floor but the clean freash nerdy oenf rom his little drawer. If Stiles was a mature adult he would not be thinking about raging a practical joke war against his boyfriends sister, but he wasn’t a mature adult so he started planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote my first sexscene! I'm actually a little proud. I know it's not perfect but hell I did it! I'm sorry this chapter took ages, I really am, but the one who waits for something good never waits for too long. Or something like that. I'm not sure how I'll update but I will not ever abandon this baby, I am way to proud of it, and I hate giving up. I'll try to get a new chapter up before Uni starts the 31th so I'll write like a crazy person!  
> This wont get much longer than a few more chapters, then I have a few nice ideas piling up!  
> Anyways, love ya'll. 
> 
> XOXO


	7. Revenge is for the wicked

“Derek!” Stiles moaned. The sweet sensation of Derek’s soft fingertips trailing along Stiles inner thighs was too much for him right now. Derek placed a trail of kisses along his neck and torso before sliding further down, leaving trails of saliva behind, marking him with his tongue, placing suction on the sensitive skin just above his hip bones, leaving small red marks before finally placing his attention right were Stiles wanted, no needed, it.

Derek kissed along his shaft, teasing, that little shit. Stiles was all but leaning into every little kiss, every small touch when Derek finally licked gently at the head of his, very, erect cock but he still didn’t give him the attention he needed. Stiles bucked his hips, more involuntary, maybe subconscious even, than a thought through action; Derek smiled at him as he placed his hands on his hip steadying him.

Stiles simultaneously wanted to punch him for being a tease and praise him for making minimal touch feel like heaven. He’d praise now, punch later. Derek was stronger than Stiles so it was no real use trying to lean into every touch, he was never scared around Derek though, he couldn’t move his hips and he was perfectly happy with that, now if Derek would just stop being a dick and get on his.

 

Derek must’ve felt his frustration because all of a sudden he felt the warmth of a hand at the base of his length and god if that wasn’t the best feeling ever. He gripped the sheets tight, not wanting to ruin the sensation for himself by getting involved. Derek obviously knew what he was doing, if he didn’t he sure had some sexual luck.

“Derek.. Would you.. ah… please get on with.. oh.” Derek decided that was the time to take all of him in his mouth gently applying pressure Stiles was in no shape to handle for a longer period of time.  
“Better?” he grinned as he licked another trail up his length.  
“Asshole.” Stiles muttered.  
“I can stop you know.” A smug smile on his red lips.  
“If you do. I will. Ah. Kill you!”

Derek chuckled at him before he took all of him in his mouth and worked him to the brink. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly. When he finally came it was with a burst of stars and whatever other mythical thing they claim sex will be like. Myth proven to be true. Bless.

Stiles lay heavily panting, limbs like spaghetti even though he barely moved.  
“You okay?” Derek asked as he muzzled his face into Stiles neck, his hands caressing Stiles carefully and soothingly, basking in the huge afterglow radiating from the both of them.  
“That was, like the best possible outcome of sex ever. I may not be able to do it all the time though. This shit is exhausting, intense. I liked it.” Derek let out a gruff laugh, like he expected him to say something deep and meaningful.  
“Ice cream?” he asked and Stiles all but screamed of pleasure.  
“god yes!” Derek rose, pulling on a pair of boxers and venturing out to the kitchen. “Have I ever told you that you’re the poster boy of perfect?” Stiles said as he came back, a bucket of ice cream and two spoons in his hands.  
“You may have once or twice; it’s usually said in between blow jobs though.” Derek snorted and gave him a spoon and a smile. “Just eat your Ice cream.”  
“Feed me?” Stiels tried out the puppy eye things and not all surprisingly it worked. Score.

 

* * *

 

 

He was bored out of control, he had nothing to do when Derek worked except for searching for jobs and hanging with Scott, and Scott had sexy times to tend to. Which was nice. Allison being indecisive as ever went back and forth between not knowing what she felt for sure to I really like you dude and Scott was head over heels and went with it, Stiles imagined it was the same with Isaac. He hadn’t told scott but he was rooting for more queer representation in Beacon Hills, needless to say, he rooted for Allison to get the stick out of her ass and realize she loved them both. Because duh. He didn’t know Isaac well enough but he knew Scott had been down the road of “cock is actually kind of nice.”  
But now he had nothing to do, Scott was over at Allison’s, he’d applied for all possible jobs he could find, his dad was working some big: ‘don’t disturb me or I will ground you so hard’- case and Derek was working at home, helping with said case. He had no real plans as for the revenge against Laura quite yet and if there was one thing you didn’t force it was pranks. He ended up calling Derek anyway.

* * *

“So want any help with that?” Stiles says and tries to get a good glance at the papers Derek is working with. Nothing is as good as the feeling of snooping in police records.  
“Still no. Stop asking.” He muttered and sighed. “I told you that you could come over, but I said I’d be working at least an hour. It’s been ten minutes Stiles..” he sounded grumpy, to much work and not enough coffee. He glanced at Stiles and he made some puppy eyes. “ Fine.” he continued but put his papers away in a folder. Stiles triumphed once more. He didn’t even have to bribe him with sex. Even if he knew that that’s what they were going to do now. Derek may or may not have turned him into a sex addict.

He didn’t even have to instigate it, Derek just rose and lifted him up like the overgrown carebear caveman he was and Stiles didn’t even think twice about curling his legs together behind his back as Derek started to walk away with him.

It took them about ten minutes to get from one side of the loft to the bed at the other side, but he heard no one complaining. Quite the opposite actually. There may or may not have been a lot of moaning and pleasant sounds escaping the two of them.

Derek’s hands roamed his body much like had gotten adjusted to, it still felt as intense as the first time he’d trailed his fingers up his body. Shirts slipped of and Stiles’ torso was held tightly by Derek’s as he got kissed roughly and hungrily, he was almost bursting with anticipation when he felt Derek’s hand slide down his pants and grasping his length. Oh god it felt heavenly, his breathing sped up and then the hand was gone, he winced art the loss but then he felt Derek unzip his pants and gently slide them down his scrawny legs. Derek bent down to kiss him once more this time even rougher than last time nd stokes felt his erection growing beyond rock hard in his boxers as he heard Derek reach for his bedside drawer. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was expecting more than the usual lube and condoms but he knew Derek was up to something. He heard the faint sound of metal trough the buzz in his head and was surprised when he heard himself moan. Derek manhandled him into his back before cuffing one of his hands to the bedframe above his cloudy head. He felt Derek's hands once again roam his body but this time it was hotter than ever because he could do nothing about it, not that he wanted to, then he'd just tell him that he didn't want to. Derek teased him above his boxers for a short time before his hand left Stiles body. He was certain they would come back but then he heard Derek move away from the bed.

That's when he figured out how insanely tricked he had gotten.

“I’ll come back to you once I'm done working Stiles!”  
“Not cool!” was all Stiles said before he started too look around for a paperclip or something. Once he found it and made sure Derek was busy working with whatever it was he somehow managed to scoot it towards him with his leg, because it was strategically placed so that he could not grab it with his god damned hand. He'd known for a while that sooner or later Derek would adopt some of his fathers way of dealing with Stiles but this was not one of the anticipated outcomes, he’d anticipated something along the line of: here stuff your mouth and don’t interrupt my work, not cuffing him to inanimate objects. He’d have to remember to curse his father for giving Derek the idea. It wasn’t all a terrible idea, he could wait here and have Derek fuck him still cuffed to the bed, he wouldn’t mind, at all. But then again, he wasn’t very good at waiting.  
He tried to grab the pin but it just fell to the floor. God damned. He wasn’t really sure whether or not to call for help when he heard Laura enter the apartment. He decided against it. He could totally wait for hot sex for another forty minutes. It was either that or call for laura to get him out, he’d rather  
“Working?” Laura asked, eyebreow probably raised. Derek just mumbled, or grunted rather, an afferarmative answer.  
“Stiles’ car is outside, he’s not here?” Shit. Don’t come in the bedroom woman!

“in the bedroom.” Derek grunted back, probably lost in his work. Stiles was certain he was just giving her ammunition for getting scores in their weird little prank playoff. After he swore to start a war, because he’s a highly immature adult, he had gotten two points and she zero, he’d gotten her to pour salt in her own coffee, he didn’t even have to switch the lables, he just used some reversed psycology, did everything he could to make her believe he had switched them out so that she would grab the salt with the intent of getting sugar. It was nice. It was a success. For his second point he had gone all high school mode and filled her drawer with shaving cream. It was a classic, and she fell for it. The moment the door, that was almost closed, giving at least some privacy, flung open and she seemed to hold back a snort.  
“Oh my, kinky!” she laughed as stiles groaned. Sporting a very nice tent in his boxers, another pair of very nice superhero boxers. Internally he was dying.  
“Not really, I was kind of hoping for it but here I am, alone. Now you can either help me out of these or you can leave!” he grumbled. She smirked, and if she didn’t have devilish mischief in her eyes, hell had frozen over, pigs flying wild!

“I may have a solution for your problem though!” she said and trailed out of the room. “I thank thy brother for handing him to me on a silver platter!” she said to Derek, uh duh, and Stiles was a bit scared now, what ever idea she had, he would not like it. He liked this, this was alright, Laura getting revenge for pranks, not so much okay.  
“Laura, what are you planning on doing to my boyfriend?” yeah no, Derek was definetly not helping him getting his boner down, his voice raw and husky. He seemed to ask on automation, he hated the way derek got stuck so far up his ass when he worked, he could literally catch fire and wouldn’t notice. Maybe not his kindest thought ever, but he had very little faith in Derek right now unless he saved him from his sister.  
“Revenge.” That settled it, he was prey, and Derek had set the trap. She trailed back into the bedroom with a bucket. A bucket. Alas a small bucket. But a bucket!

“I’d tell you to take a cold shower but you can’t really wander of, so I thought I’d help!” She was the devil reincarnated. She simply just tunred it upside down above him, drenching him in icecold water. She. Was. Dead. Meat. He could handle it, if you gave pranks you had to be able to take them, this situation: he wouldn't have given it up for anything. She relished in her victory and Stiles knew he would've done the same. He was slightly annoyed but mostly proud of what a monster he had unleashed. When this was done, he was so going to team up with her and prank the balls of off Jackson.  
“I’m holding you responsible for this Derek!” Stiles shouted, drenched, cold and no longer sporting an erection, as he heard Derek come into the room. “I’m not sexing you up for at least a week for this!” Derek snorted. He was enjoying this, that little shit.  
“You wont’ be able to hold out.” He pointed out and Stiles grumbled, that could be true. But hell be damned if he didn’t try. “Laura did you have to soak my sheets and matress in water?”  
“It’s only water, it’ll dry, plus you wont be going to sleep for another ten hours at least! He had it coming, sorry about your bed though.” She said and winked at Stiles.” No sex on the couch!” she chirped as she ventured into her own room.  
"You killed the mood Laura, don't worry." Stiles muttered as he shook his cuffed hand at Derek, indicating that it was time to let him go. “She forgets I have a butload of glitter and superglue in my possession. This is war!” Derek just shook his head, uncuffing him and kissing him.

“Sorry for being your downfall.” He said softly.  
“It would’ve been a very nice sexy time if your sister hadn’t interrupted, this kinky shit is actually kind of hot.” He said in between kisses. “You may do this again, as long as you stay in close range, preferably in arms length, touching me.”  
“Are you always gonna call it sexy times?” Derek asked eyebrows, yes you guessed it, raised.  
“Bitch I might!” he said and gave him a smirk. “Now help me plan revenge against your sister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late. (again). Sorry about that.  
> I may or may not have written this chapter on campus, I am trash. Fancy trash, but trash.  
> I don't think updates will come any further away from eachother than they already have, I'm not saying they'll come more regularly either because I suck. But uni is going smooth so I'll be able to write like normal. (When im not busy procrastinating and trailing links on wikipedia for multiple hours.)


	8. Pun intended

Stiles was sitting at the kitchen counter trying to eat his sub without spilling sauce everywhere when Derek tumbled in, Laura was sitting in the sofa watching some program about rich brokers selling houses for a ridiculous amount of money. Like who even had money to buy a condo for five million dollars and then have enough money to afford to live there, and still have like three houses in America and two in like Asia and a cabin in Norway or whatever.  
“Wassup sourwolf?” Stiles shot out warmly, as usual and Derek growled, growled at him which was totally uncalled for.  
“Don’t call me that.” He muttered.  
“What crawled up your ass!?” Stiles asked with a huff.  
“Gerard Argent.” Derek said before he angrily threw his jacket over a chair.  
“What?” Laura asked, her attention now turned to her brother. Stiles just shuddered before he turned to face his boyfriend.  
“So?” Stiles shrugged and immediately regretted saying that.  
“So?! Are you fucking with me? He practically leapt for his chance to rub it in my face!” Derek said, saying he was a bit irritated by Stiles choice of wording was a grave understatement.  
“He mocked you about the fire?” Laura asked when Derek silenced and Stiles didn’t answer, her voice low as if she was having a hard time even asking.  
“No.”  
“Calm the fuck down, you what? Passed him in the street? He was a giant dick? All as usual then? It’s not like he murdered anyone on the spot!” Stiles said and groaned, he didn’t want to ever fucking talk about Gerard again, it was weird enough when Allison did, since her and Scott was back together, again. “Right?” He added hesitantly.  
“He didn’t” Derek admitted, still growling. “But I’m not letting him get away with it Stiles!” Derek spit, Laura was eying the trying to figure out what the heck was going on.  
“He already has.” Stiles said and shrugged. Derek looked defeated, like truth had bitchslapped him in the face. Which it kind of had Stiles supposed.  
“Anybody want to explain what the hell he did this time?” Laura asked weakly.  
“Not really.” Stiles said, shrugged and took a large bite of his sub. Derek let out a frustrated sound and gave him a deathly stare but didn’t start blabbering.  
“Please just tell me he didn’t kill any more people Der.” She said after a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, except for Stiles’ chewing.  
“No, he didn’t,” he said and gave his sister a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he walked past. “He didn’t succeed.” He added and gave Stiles a worried look. Stiles groaned.  
“Stop phrasing it like it was on the verge of goddamned murder!” Stiles put down his sandwich and rose.  
“You know that there’s were it would’ve ended.”  
“Well thank you for being my knight I shining armor, I bid you my thank yous now can we never talk about it ever again!?” Stiles said, knowing he was probably overreacting, Derek just cared, but he didn’t want to think about it now, not when he was finally able to look at the coffee shop without feeling sick.  
“Stiles.” Derek said softly.  
“No, I’m going out for a walk.” He picked up his hoodie and slid the red fabric over his torso before pushing his way out the door. Laura was still piecing it together, no doubt she would be done with that by the time Stiles was out of the building. 

Derek had said he’d take care of it, but why hadn’t he? He asked himself the question but he knew it was unfair of him to wait for that. He decided to call Scott and give him a heads up he was coming over. It took about five seconds for him to answer.  
“Scott, Scotty banana, bro, please tell me you’re home.” Stiles said and turned the distress up a notch.  
“Sure dude, Allison’s here but get over here bro! Isaac’s coming later too. I was actually going to call you later.” Whatever remedy they had, he’d take it. He didn’t exactly rush over and no matter how kind of pissed he was at Derek for making a big deal out of something that they could do exactly nothing about he sent away a text telling him he was coming back later, he almost wrote home.  
“So what’s up?” Scott asked as Stiles left himself in and slumped down on the couch beside his best bro. Allison had dutifully “realized she had something to do” while they talked.  
“I don’t know man, I just blew up in Derek’s face and I’m not even sure he deserved it. So I’m being a little shit and hiding out here until I have balls enough to go home and apologize.” Stiles said and took a deep breath before leaning his head on Scotts shoulder.  
“Dude, you just said home, and it was the cutest shit ever.” Scott exclaimed and Stiles grinned. “You’ll get through it.” He said and gave him a lopsided grin, his floppy hair moving with him.  
“Yeah I know, I just, ughh, it’s so hard, it’s not even his fault. Anyway tell me my man, what is up with hanging out with Allison and her ex?” Stiles asked and Scott blushed. “No way man, please tell me I’m not dreaming up scenarios, cuz this shit is too cute!”  
“You do realize that both of us have now said cute in less than two minutes.” Scott laughed.  
“Ahw, you are an adorable little cutie patootie Scotty! Carrying all that love around! So let me meet this Isaac now! This instant!” Stiles said as he nudged Scott between his ribs, making him jump.  
“He’s on his way.” Scott blushed.  
“Ah my fellow butt boy, we are so deep into this shit, and that was not an intended pun.” Scott ended up laughing for a solid five minutes, it wasn’t even that funny. He ended up with his head between his legs and his inhaler steady in his hand. Idiot. He still giggled as there was a knock on the door. Allison came running down the stairs and stuck her head in to check if Scott was alright before she went for the door.  
“Hey man, you want to talk about the fight before we settle with the new Marvel movie?” Scott asked and smiled that super adorable smile only he could muster.  
“Actually, yes, but I’m not sure I should.” He said, looking over at his best friend.  
“Ah to personal?” Scott asked carefully.  
“No, just sensitive information, I don’t want to step on any toes so to speak.” Scott nodded.  
“You know, you have already trampled my toes multiple times in our lifetime so why not continue?” Scott said and gave him a concerned look. Scott, the man who always knew what to say. It was nice to have him.  
“Alright. Can we talk outside?” Stiles asked and fidgeted with his fingers. Scott picked up on it and all but shoved him out the door.  
“Dude, you’re scaring me, are you like sick or something? Is Derek a criminal? What is it?” Scott asked when they were out in the cool air.  
“No chill, I’m all fine, Derek is a teddy bear, well he can be rough but only when I want him to, not the point though, all is fine, it’s just he has a hard time letting things go and all I want to do is let it go.” Stiles said and started chewing on the string in his hoodie.  
“Let what go?” Scott pushed. Stiles took a deep breath.  
“You remember I told you I got fired?” Scott nodded and Stiles started from the beginning, how Gerard had just attacked him and how he didn’t want to tell anyone but Scott but didn’t feel like he could, about how Gerard had threaten to frame Derek for it if he got arrested, all the way to a couple of hours ago when he had lashed out on Derek for being mad at the man who had assaulted him. Scott stood and listened without interruption the whole time.  
“He beat you up?” Scott asked finally. Stiles nodded, didn’t really feel like talking anymore. “And you just wanted to let it go?” Scott continued, Stiles glared at him. Scott held his hands up in front of himself in surrender. “I’m just, like. Oh my god, we had dinner with him last week. That ass! God he’s been talking about how sad he was when you quit and shit, I mean you told me you were fired but I figured he didn’t want us to know he fired you, I’m going to strangle him.” Scott wheezed.  
“He said I quit?” Stiles asked dumbfounded.  
“Yeah, I mean it made sense for most of us since you liked your job.” Scott said, stiles just stared at him. “Is that why you never came around and just texted me like crazy instead?” Scott continued and rubbed soothing circles on Stiles back.  
“I stayed at Derek’s for almost a week, I couldn’t really go home with bruises that big, dad was working a lot so I just stayed with Derek. “ Scott nodded in understanding.  
“So why did you fight with Derek?” Scott asked as he clung on to stiles, hugging the ever living shit out of him.  
“He came home and said he’d met him and that he’d been an ass about it, dragging it up and rubbed it in his face, and I just told him to let it go. It’s not like there is much I can do. Even if I might want to press charges now, it will be even harder, I have no evidence left on me and nothing to support my claim. Ughh. I didn’t want to tell you, because it would mean poking a sleeping bear called your and Allison’s relationship with the brostick and I just couldn’t.” Stiles blurted out. “I’m not even sure why I’m telling you now except for the fact that I really feel like telling my best friend.” He sighed.  
“Isn’t that reason enough to tell me?” Scott asked and Stiles grinned at him.  
“Totally.”  
“Have you told your dad?” Scott asked after a few silent seconds of very, very manly hugging and maybe a few tears. Maybe.  
“No and I don’t plan on it, no yet, I mean I will tell him, just not until I know he won’t get his gun and go shot the bastard right away.” Stiles finally said and Scott once again just nodded and they hugged some more. “I’m starting to think that Derek assumes I am still in danger, and I don’t know what scares me more, Gerard still wanting to bash my head in with kitchen supplies or Derek being worried that it might happen.” They didn’t say much else after that, Scott processing the information and Stiles trying to put it past himself. After a few minutes of silence Allison popped her head out.  
“You became quiet out here so I thought that either you were done or you got murdered, my money was on murdered, but hey, here you are.” She said, when she saw the two boys hugging and looking not all too well her smile fell a little. “Is everything alright?” she asked. Stiles nodded.  
“Yeah, just you know, relationship drama and all that jazz. But you know what, let’s meet Isaac, pop the popcorn and watch the movie so that I can go home to my boyfriend and have makeup sex and cuddles!” Stiles said as he let go of Scott, squeezing his arm in a thank you before stumbling inside. 

Isaac was a adorable, doe-eyed, scarf-wearing, cute and slightly crazy dude and he looked at Allison and Scott the same way Stiles looked at Derek. His Scotty in a working and adorable relationship. Whoda thunk it. Stiles figured he and Allison would run around in circles for at least another year.

The movie sucked. Like majorly sucked, like the director purposely wanted to destroy the best comics ever written. Stiles decided not to dwell on it too much but sulked for a good ten minutes after the movie was over. He shoved the last popcorn into his mouth and bid his farewell before he rose to go home. 

“Stiles, wait up!” Allison called as she jogged up next to him on his way over to the jeep.  
“Oh, hi wassup?” He asked as he fiddled with his keys.  
“Look. I didn’t mean to snoop but I overheard what you said to Scott.”  
“So now you’re out here to ask if it’s true?”  
“No, I know it’s true, look he’s always been kind of an ass, harsh and prone to violence, I just wish you’d told me.” Stiles gaped, what?  
“What? He’s your grandpa!”  
“He is, but it’s still true that he’s an asshole, look, I’m not going to not tell my dad, because I know he’ll set it right.” When Stiles neither said anything nor protested she continued “Half our family are nutjobs and the other half have dubious ways to handle things and I thought it was all good in some way you know, but you can only date Scott for so long before you get a very clear view of right and wrong.” At this Stiles snorted. Scott was the poster boy of correctly dealt justice, maybe a bit too much.  
“So what are you saying?”  
“Well, I’m sorry he did that. And you know, you’re my friend, I love you and you are way more important than family members I haven’t really liked in a while.” She didn’t even finish her sentence before she clung to Stiles in a warm hug.  
“I’m sorry Stiles, and tell Derek I’ll fix this, I’m not my aunt.” She whispered.  
“I know and I swear to god if he as much as insinuates it I’ll withdraw sex for at least a month!” Allison laughed and all was back to normal. Thank god, more sap today and he’d implode.

* * *

He heard muffled voices inside when he stood outside the apartment door but he had grown a pair of balls during the movie and after so he opened the door and threw the keys onto the counter before opening the fridge and grabbing a soda, ignoring both Derek and Laura who both looked at him like he was made out of paper-thin glass.  
“I’m not going to fucking shatter if you stop looking at me like I’m frigging alien!” Stiles said when the staring became a bit to uncomfortable for his taste. “Also, I’m sorry I was a major ass Derek.” Derek looked at him worriedly and shook his head.  
“No, I shouldn’t have acted like it was about me. It wasn’t. Are you alright?” Laura eyed him and it was clear she had given him some kind of piece of her mind before Stiles got back, he was a bit curious as to what piece that had been.  
“I’m fine, t’s just there’s not much we can do so I don’t want to fucking dwell on it.” He was almost mumbling.  
“Oh there is, and I plan to fucking annihilate the sick son of a bitch. I’ve been dreaming about ripping his goddamned throat out for years and this is it, this is the last straw.” Laura spit out like she had been waiting to say that the entire night. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at her.  
“Actually, can we just do something else, like watch a Superbad movie or something? Postpone our plans of annihilations. So get over here Grumpy and come cuddle me!” Derek didn’t even hesitate, such a sucker for The Stiles.  
Laura seemed to calm down too but didn’t join the puppy pile. Unfortunately. More for Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure what's happening anymore, this is nothing like I imagined it to be when i started but let me tell you man, I like it.The story that is for this chapter has kicked my butt, I thought I had some kind of clear idea of how to handle this but apparently i didn't.  
> I'm such a s.l.u.t for Scott/Allison/Isaac that I just had to throw in it in there. Cuz let's face it, they are all so cute and like made to have the cutest relationship ever? I'm not even sorry.  
> Not even a little.  
> Last chapter was me not knowing were this was going but i had to write something to not just give up so i wrote porn and i have no idea if you liked it, not even a single clue, but now I know were it's going and I will be back to updating a bit less unstable for the last two chapters.  
> Please if you like to read something particular, tell meee, i need to write some short stuff for when i'm having blocks so give me prompts and i'll do my best to write them in between chapters for his and my next chapter-monster-whatever that i have planned! (It's going to be greeeaaat!)  
> You are loved my babies.


	9. Without Sugar, but not without sweetness

It had been calm for a couple of weeks, time had gone by as usual, pranks had been happening, sex had gone down, Laura stopped looking for an apartment of her own and just moved in, Stiles had started hanging out more and more with Scott, Allison and Isaac now that he wasn’t the third wheel, no matter how much they all liked each other they couldn’t all make out at the same tie during movies, which left one for Stiles to pester with comments. Right now all four of them were sitting in Allison’s living room, her mother eyeing them all suspiciously, she’d taken some time getting used to Scott, not talking about the time she needed to process the fact that Isaac seemed to be a vital part of that relationship now. Chris had put his foot down, no sleepovers, that rule still applied. Scott and Isaac crawled in the window or Allison smuggled them upstairs but he didn’t need to know that, Stiles knew though, he had held the crash course in silent sneaking in and out of windows. Who else. He also had a feeling Chris knew somehow. It took Allison about two seconds flat to drag Isaac into a fierce looking kiss after her mother had gone out of sight. Scott eyed them. 

“Careful, don’t drool all over the carpet man!” Stiles said as Scott kept staring. Sure it was kind of hot.   
“Uh, right. So, man, what is up?” Scott asked ash he dragged his eyes away from them.   
“Not much, I got that job at the City Archive, so I’ve started sorting junk from like 60 years back yesterday. It’s great man, there’s free coffee to my teeth in the coffee room, it’s like I died and went to caffeine heaven!” Scott snorted at him and threw a pillow on him. Chris entered the room not long after, coughing, making Allison retreat from Isaac's hold in record time blushing like crazy, Isaac looking a similar shade of red. Scott diverted his eyes, still intimidated by the man and Stiles did the same, knowing Allison had told him all she knew, probably milking Scott for all he knew to. Isaac though seemed to have maned up and Chris actually seemed to like the kid. Stiles had to remind Scott the past week that it didn’t matter that Chris Argent liked Isaac better than him, they weren’t dating Chris Argent, they were dating his daughter. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, your mother wonders if everyone is staying for dinner.” Chris said eyeing them all one by one, that man seriously could stare. He was almost better than Derek at glaring, almost. The other nodded and Chris seemed content with that.   
“You Stiles?” He asked before he had time to decline.   
“Ah, no Laura promised to cook so I’ll be going soon.” He said, “maybe I should eat here then.” He snickered and Scott snorted out a laugh. Chris didn’t ask he just went out in the kitchen again, he could hear him confirming that there would be two boys for dinner.   
“It’s amazing your dad hasn’t gotten an aneurysm yet, my dad gets them all the time, I just have to be in a five yard radius with him and Derek and the same time, and I’m staying at his place least four nights a week, my dad is very aware of what is going down!” Stiles said as he threw a pillow at Scott.   
“Well yeah, he’s being real good about it. It’s nice, it’s only the no sleep over rule that’s a bit strange, I mean I stay over at their places all the time too, and he’s alright with that.” Allison said, smiling, her princess dimples flashing brightly.   
“Your dad’s like that because he knows you, I’d be worried for Derek to! And Chris is alright with that because there’s no risk he’ll ‘happen’ to shoot us if were not under the same roof.” Scott said brightly. Chris snorted from the next room and that made Allison break into laughter.   
“Oh shut up!” Stiles said to the attack from Scott who was now silent with mortification that Argent had heard. Allison was still snickering and Isaac was grinning wide. When the movie ended, the one no one had been paying attention to at all, Stiles got up from the couch. Allison left Scott and Isaac in the living room, their time to get their lips stuck together, although they were mainly just pecking each other’s lips all cutesy. Allison gave him a hug as he fished his keys up from his pocket.   
“How are things?” he knew what things she referred to.   
“Nonexistent really, it’s fine. Derek calmed down real quick, Laura still want to rip someones guts out, all is normal.” Allison shook her head and gave him a faint smile.   
“Great, dad talked to him you know. I was just worried it would have the opposite effect, so tell me if something happens. They apparently had quite a fight when dad brought it up so.” She said nervously.  
“When?” he couldn’t help but ask.   
“Yesterday.” She said and her brows wrinkled.   
“Oh, okay, uhm, thank your dad for me. I’ll be careful then. Thank you for telling me.” Stiles said and scratched himself on his neck.   
“You should bring Derek over someday, which was actually dad’s idea so it will be civilized.” Stiles laughed a little and Allison gave him another hug.   
“I’ll tell him, just say the day and we’ll be here even if I have to drag him here by a leash. Say bye to Scarfboy and my bro when they stop merging lips!” She laughed and waved him off before closing the door. 

 

Stiles couldn’t find a parking space close to the loft and cursed as he parked outside of Starbucks, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that someone other than his dad, Scott and Derek had stood up for him like this. He wasn’t very keen on passing his old workplace but he scurried there and his plan was to scurry past. Stiles now knew that Allison had made good on her promise to talk to her father and it felt weird having heard from her that she actually brought it too him and that he took it further, he still had a hard time understanding what good it would do, especially so now, panic rising in his chest as he saw Gerard through the window. The older man stared at him through the window of the cafe and if looks could kill. His body shuddered involuntarily but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes of the man, he wanted to know exactly where he was, so he wasn’t close to him. Stiles scurried along and hurried back home when Gerard smiled at him he saw an old friend on the street he wanted to greet and not Stiles. He let out a breath as he closed the door behind him, he was alone and he had a mission to accomplish, now was a good time to flip his focus to something more fun. Pranks. He hurried into the bedroom and dove under the bed, scooping up a box containing his favorite weapon of choice. Glitter. This was it, the endgame of all times. He knocked on Laura's door to make sure the deviant wasn’t home before he entered.

He went over to her closet and opened her drawers trying to locate the drawer containing older and worn down clothing for “Cozy time” as she called it. He knew he’d do good to remember the fact that she had such a drawer and boy was he right. The third try he opened the slightly ajar drawer and bingo. He gently lifted some of the underwear and some soft pants before duping the first batch of glitter into the leg of the pants and some into the small pocket of the fabric in the panties and then just decided to wait, if he just spilled it everywhere she’d realize but the odds were great that she wouldn’t notice it if he placed it in a few selected places until it was to late, the pants would sprinkle the glitter everywhere in the drawer if she reached for them, the panties, they were mean but hey, last week she’d put flour in his underwear and everyone knew that when it came to pranks people expected a one up, not for the other to do the exactly same thing, kind of, he preferred glitter, he had class after all. She’d be prepared for much, having a powdery substance in her own underwear wasn’t one of them, it would be a pain in the ass though. Pun oh so fucking intended. Stiles had no manners, nothing that told him enough was enough, unless she did and it wasn’t over until one gave up, he could give and take forever when it came to pranks baby, and sex probably. 

He slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV before slowly drifting of to sleep, he had a weird feeling but he shook it of before he closed his eyes and snuggled up against the comforter. 

He woke with a startle. The door closed and shoes shuffled in the hall, he could hear the coat hangers rattle on their stand.   
“Hey.” Stiles called sleepily and closed his eyes again, waiting for whoever it was who came home first to slump down next to him, it was standard by now to make a pile on the couch until dinner, unless Stiles ate with his father. He rose from the couch when he didn’t get an answer and stumbled out into the slim hallway, the moment he got a clear line of sight of the entrance he stopped. Frozen, petrified, call it whatever, he couldn’t move. 

“It was nice of you to lead me here, wouldn’t want to do this at the home of the Sheriff. Oh and Chris sends his best wishes, he had quite an interesting talk with me yesterday.” Gerard said before he turned and locked the door. “Seems like he thinks he has a say in what I do or who I discipline. It’s cute that you thought he could do anything though, I’m the man in my family, not him and not Allison, I always loved her and she won’t even look at me now. So we are going to come to an agreement you and I, you’re gonna come clean to her and tell her it was all a lie. Aren’t you?” he said and took a step closer towards Stiles now shivering body stuck by his feet to the ground. He didn’t really grasp the situation until the first punch hit him square in his stomach making him double over. 

 

 

“Stiles!” he had no idea who called for him but he didn’t want to wake up, everything hurt. Gerard had since long gone, he’d called Derek but he’d probably shut his phone of at work. He tried to not be mad about it but he felt betrayed in a way. He’d probably fallen asleep then, or fallen unconscious. His head felt heavy. Like really heavy but at the same time his whole body felt light.   
“He’s not reacting!” Derek was here now though. He wanted to answer but he couldn’t really, he couldn’t even open his eyes. But he tried to, oh he tried to.  
“What the hell happened, oh Stiles?” A worried voice called.   
“Derek?” his voice was broken and faint.  
“I’m here, I’m here.” He said and he felt a brush of hands against his fore head.   
“We need to get him to the hospital Derek.” Laura? It didn’t matter, he started to relax now and he fell asleep. Maybe he should’ve tried to stay awake but he slept instead. 

 

When he woke up his head was still throbbing but his body had stopped floating and was just aching dully instead. He saw his dad sitting in a recliner by the be, sleeping, and Derek was eyeing him carefully.   
"Hey." he said his voice dry. Derek held out a cup of water for him.  
"Hey there." he said and gave him a kiss on his forehead.   
"I feel like shit." Stiles said and sighed.   
"I'm not surprised. You had me scared there." Derek said and his green eyes looking slightly watered.   
"It wasn't that bad was it?" Stiles asked, worried it had been touch and go or whatever doctors called it.   
"It was bad enough, but you're alright, your arm is broken and you seem to have had a panic attack hence why you passed out apparently. " Derek took a breath, "god Stiles what the fuck did he do." and with that his worry for the younger man turned into hate for the older one responsible for the mess. "Other than that you are 'fine'."   
"Good. What now?" he asked after a while of just staring into the ceiling.   
"Chris was here, I had a talk with him earlier, Scott had told him you were here when he himself had gotten the call from your dad." Derek said and rubbed soothing circles on Stiles chest.  
"Oh." was all he could say. Chris was keeping up the amazement.   
"He swore to fix this, I'm not sure how, but he had a talk with your dad and he wont say anything to me, misconduct and all that. I'm sorry couldn't do anything Stiles." he said and Stiles just wanted to hug him.   
"You know, even f you'd been able to I wouldn't have wanted you or my dad to do anything, I'm pretty sure i couldn't handle loosing any of you. I love you, you know." Stiles said and tried to inch closer to the man.   
"I love you too." the kiss was sweet but stinged a little bit when stiles felt his busted lip split open slightly again. 

Melissa came scurrying in, having been called on by Derek, waking his dad abruptly. She proceed to scold him about locking the door before giving him a bone-crushing hug. She checked him over, telling him in detail what kind of rage she would let loose if he lied on his answers to her questions only to get out quicker. So he answered truthfully and she seemed please not that he could account for much. All he remembered was getting the living shit kicked out of him and blocking out the tones of Gerard's voice and once he left he could feel the panic bubbling in on him and then he couldn't breath. He woke up briefly when Derek and Laura came home and then here now. the damage wasn't that bad, it was mostly his panic attack that had made the worst damage, landing him here. John and Derek helped him into the car, John hopped in to the drivers seat and Derek placed himself in the backseat, refusing to leave the two of them, earning a honest smile form the Sheriff. 

"Chris told me a few things and I checked it up with Derek, I am disappointed in the two of you for not telling me. Scott said you were worried about me shooting him" he scoffed ad looked over at Stiles in the passenger seat. "but you did what I've always told you to do, tell someone, anyone. I just assumed that would be me, it's okay that it wasn't but i could've helped son."   
"I know dad. I'm sorry." he said and he meant it. Derek mumbled an apology too, probably having done that earlier too.   
"So, you talked to Chris?"   
"Yes, that's all you need to know." he said and turned out from the hospital parking lot, driving home. 

 

 

Stiles and Derek laid curled up in Stiles' childhood room for about a week, moving from the bed to the couch downstairs in dire needs of change in scenery. Scott came by dragging Allison and Isaac with him for a sleepover. Isaac had dragged him with him outside and started a long conversation about coping mechanisms, Stiles remembered him from High-school sure, but he wouldn't have guessed his dad had been that much of an asshat. It wasn't the best circumstances but he and Isaac went inside with more insight to each other and Stiles was sure they would get along just fine. 

Stiles could not stop thinking about what kind of deal Chris and his dad had struck. He waited impatiently for something, but got nothing. The following morning they all dragged themselves downstairs ready to tackle breakfast. They made some porridge and everyone took their bowl and sprinkled it with different things, Stiles himself took a good scoop of raspberries and dumped them on top of his. Allison was in full discussion with Derek how polyamory was actually very common but people suppressed it because of society's view on it, Lydia had provided her with all the sources, Derek nodded in between bites. Isaac, Scott and himself had busied themselves with a good old game of CoD, momentarily forgetting about the bowls and their content. John came in through the door with the newspaper and took a bowl for himself, like his son dumping a mountain of berries on top. After a while he came by the boys sitting on the floor eating their breakfast and playing simultaneously and dumped the newspaper in Stiles' lap. 

"A local Beacon Hills business owner is accused of pocketing $48,000 in sales tax.  
Local officials tell us that Gerard Argent is charged with multiple felonies, including criminal tax fraud and is also being held under investigation for his part in the arson that killed almost an entire family. It would seem that he was an accomplice in fire set by his daughter Kate Argent, if not the instigator.   
According to the Beacon Hills Sheriffs department, the money was collected from sales at his business, over a two year period.  
Argent was arrested by Police and is being held on bail awaiting trial for fraud and arson." Stiles read out loud. 

"Is this for real?" Stiles asked as he passed the paper on. Allison seemed just as shocked as he did as she passed the paper to Derek who loudly winced at the memories of his family.   
"Yes, very much so. Got an anonymous tip that provided us with documents and a recording of Argent screaming and confessing to instigating that fire along with his daughter, for unknown reasons." it was clear his father wouldn't say any more but the pieces came together. Chris had probably started a fight with Gerard on purpose and then used it to scream about old things and then gotten it on recording just in case. This was Chris' endgame, this was how he planed to bring him down if he came after Stiles again? this as for him?   
"Woah, he set that fire?" Isaac gasped and Derek looked visibly sick.   
"I knew it!" Derek rumbled. John gave him a squeeze on his shoulder and then brought him for a hug.   
"I need to call Laura." he said and stalked out to the front porch.   
"There is no way he's getting out of this son, we could probably report him now, if you'd like." Stiles hook his head, he believed Gerard would get his fair share of justice anyway and he didn't ant to go through all of that, he wanted to be there for Derek now. He waked out onto the porch and sat down next to his boyfriend.

 

"Look at us, sitting on a porch and having a moment worthy of an Oscar." Stiles huffed as he sat down. Derek snickered but continued to stare out into nothingness.   
"I was so scared he'd take you away from me too, and I never thought he'd actually get to atone for the fire, we always knew, somehow." Stiles took his hand and curled his fingers around his. "I can't help thinking that Chris knew this whole time and struggled with it, I don't blame him, it was his father, I think that the fact that he did this for you, for us, in the end makes up for it, I never thought an Argent would show me what regret meant, but he did." Derek said and finally looked over at Stiles, tears specking his eyes.   
"He said something in the hospital?" Stiles wondered, not quite following.  
"Yes. 'sorry'" he took a breath and steadied himself. "he told me should've done it earlier, but he still thought of him as his father, the person he used to be, stern but loving."   
"Well, he's not perfect but he's trying, he invited us for dinner just the other week, I think this was just a kick start for his conscious to do the right thing. I'm pretty sure that Allison would've shot his as to the moon if he had done anything but help actually." Stiles said. Derek just huffed, a smile starting to form on his lips.   
They sat like that for a while, thinking about it all, how they met, the events that made them want to love each other forever and the events that made them want to rip each other to pieces. They sat like that and no one came to get them, they curled together and leaned on each other, now more than ever. It took a long time before Derek spoke up again.

"Laura told me to tell you that she's in a very good mood now, Gerard being in jail and all, but that if you ever touched her wardrobe again she'd skin you alive." Derek said and smiled at him now. Stiles had almost forgotten about it, but laughed as he could see Laura in front of him, Derek started laughing too.   
"Fine, tell her I yield. You know, you'll make it through this, and when it gets hard I'll be there taking care of you, it's my turn to be the cuddly one now Derek. My knight in shining armor needs his own Knight." Stiles said and grinned. "Oh that reminds me i brought coffee, thought you'd be out here for a while." he continued and handed Derek a cup of now kind of cold coffee.   
"It's black. Without sugar."  
"I love you, you moron." Derek said and god if he didn't get the best kiss of his life there and then, it was soft but intense, burning with passion, fear, sadness and so much love Stiles thought he was going to burst. Yeah, they were going to be okay, maybe not right now, but they were going to be a-ma-zing. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm finished, maybe I'll add a last chapter for a sort of epilogue, but I have yet to compile one. For all intents and purposes this is finished with a chance of epilogue.   
> Jesus, I was ready to give up on this in a few spots, realizing how bad I am at outlining, jesus its almost non existing for crying out loud. Thank you all for joining me in this! 
> 
> I'll probably soon post a chapter of a new fic, so please check that out, I'm stoked for that one, it will be more fluff, less violence, well less non-con violence anyway *wink wink*
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I'll keep posting chapter fics so check in my profile!


End file.
